Chinese Fireball Red
by K.A. Truthsearch
Summary: Rory Payne and Kylee Connors never thought Hogwarts would be any less safe. Until now... Who from Hogwarts will be among those who are a threat? Time will only tell...Chapters 10 up! R&R please 'M' for language and themes
1. Chinese Fireball Red

'_Chinese Fireball Red'_

Rory Payne's mind was working overtime. It was 1:30 in the morning on the day before her first, huge Transfiguration test and she had not even opened her book or notebook since Tuesday morning in class. It was definitely Thursday night. It was only a month into her sixth year and she had already gotten herself a detention. Usually it took her three months or more to accumulate enough annoyance to get a full-fledged detention. This detention was from Professor Lupin, of all people. Rory had made a shrewd remark about him, what exactly she said, she couldn't remember, but she had gotten a huge detention for it; this being polishing every last trophy in Trophy Room...twice. Her hands hurt, her arms hurt. She'd rather spit on the Quidditch Cup than win it this year.

At least she didn't have to face Professor Snape, her Head-of-House. He was already rather sour with her and the rest of his sixth-years because they had decided to put a few rather intelligent mice in his storeroom at the very end of the last term. The mice had mutated into these awful little creatures with abnormalities like four heads and foot long fangs; there was even one with a horn as long as a grown unicorn's. Marcus Crane had gotten some hilarious pictures of Snape when he walked into his store room after eight weeks of abandonment. Since the nine of them were in Slytherin, he chose not to punish them; they didn't complain.

'Chinese Fireball Red,' Rory's nails were an opaque, perfect red color. The only problem with that was it hadn't been nail polish that had given her this flawless color; it was hair dye. Her formerly brunette hair was now a bright, shiny auburn. Shiny: because she hadn't washed her short ringlets in days. Auburn: because of the box of _Dragon Dye_ Kylee had bought for her when she went on holiday to Tokyo over the summer. Kylee insisted she try and dye it, so she did, but hadn't read the really, really fine print on the box where it said _Will stain fingernails and clothes._ So Rory ended up with flawless red fingers and a black tank top with visible red spots. The top was fine, but no matter how hard she tried, the color would not come off her nails. Kylee apologized profusely, but it wasn't her fault. Rory had forgotten to read it before she poured the bottle of dye into her hair. Rory stood outside the ebony door that led into her dormitory, afraid to go in. It really didn't make sense to her why she didn't want to go in; she knew what was on the inside. It wasn't like in her early years when she and Kylee would explore the castle corridors for hours and made an attempt not to wake their dorm-mates when they returned at all hours of the morning.

Kylee Connors had been Rory's best friend every since the first year. Both of them had shared the same troubles in their first few years of Hogwarts. They helped each other through school, work during the summer, and, of course, boys. Kylee had strawberry blond hair and huge, bright blue eyes that were elements of torture if they stared at you long enough. She had an obsession for blue, similar, if not identical to Rory's for black. The two of them had procured the "Black and Blue Phenomenon" a theory that stated that if Kylee wore something blue, Rory would wear the same type of thing in black. Strangely enough, it worked almost everyday. For about four years now Hogwarts had abolished the "Strict uniform" rules. One would have to gets robes and a cloak and a hat and stuff, but they were allowed to wear street clothes underneath. Everyone liked this policy better. The kids' parents would scoff and lecture "When I went to Hogwarts..." They would go on for hours about how strict the rules were and how picky the teachers were 'Way back in the day'. The kids just forget to mention that the teachers are still picky and, technically, they're not allowed to take off the robes during school hours. But half of the teachers could care less. So the "Black and Blue Phenomenon" raged on.

Lilibeth Sidelle was one of Rory and Kylee's friends. Lilibeth was the only redhead in the whole of Slytherin. At least _naturally_; Rory had been a red head for a week or two at that point. Lilibeth was always really hyper and really happy, no matter what happened to her. If she got a bad grade; still happy n' hyper. Rory liked her because Lilibeth was the only one crazy enough to do stupid things with her. Like run around the grounds acting like fools or having a very fake argument at top volume in the corridors between classes. Lilibeth and her boyfriend Theo Cassius, another sixth year, had been together for years. All of the other sixth years were not-so-secretly planning their wedding.

Thalia Bane was possibly the dirtiest girl in the whole school. And she showered every morning and night. She and her boyfriend, Jag Vines, couldn't keep their hands off of each other to save their lives. That's not all they couldn't keep of off each other, make no mistake. Every person in the sixth year knew perfectly well that they were more involved with each other than they let on. It was **_way_** more than just a little PDA...oh no, the whole enchilada. Thalia was attractive enough, with brown hair and skinny as a rail, though not the sharpest tool in the shed, she was nice nonetheless.

Rory leaned on the wall next to the door. She glanced at her watch "1:35" it read. She had been debating about whether to go in or not for the last five minutes. _I'm pathetic_. She said to herself as she pressed a hand to the door and concentrated.

Rory's mother, a telepath and telekinetic, had taught her a few things about her mind. Anyone can tap into their natural powers, it's hard and it takes ages, but in the end, all that work is most defiantly worth it. Rory now could sense the feelings people kept deep inside and even communicate with some of her friends in school. There weren't that many telepaths as of yet, unfortunately. If Kylee was asleep she wouldn't be able to sense that Rory was pushing some power through the thick ebony. If she was she'd probably even give smart-aleck remark about getting out of her brain and getting her little ass through the door. The nice thing about having a best friend that read your mind is you never have to explain things; it made things easier for the both of them. Kylee more so; Rory was very good at talking, but very bad at explaining. The bad thing is, they know just about everything about you, whether they want to or not.

Rory could tell right away that Lilibeth and Thalia were asleep. Kylee was wide awake. Rory heard Kylee's voice in her head. _Nice to hear from you, I was beginning to think you died._ Rory pushed open the door. The curtains around all of the bed were drawn except for two; the curtains on the right side of Kylee's bed and the left side of Rory's. Rory trudged over to her bed and opened the trunk that sat at the foot of it. She pulled out her pajamas and her monstrous _Advanced Transfiguration_ book and her notebook full of notes. In just a month the whole thing was half-full. McGonagall had certainly not lost any knack for giving homework. Rory pulled on her huge cotton T-shirt and her tight-knit capris, and hopped into her bed. She heard the springs creak and whine, but paid no attention.

In her right hand Kylee clutched her wand from the tip of which a dim light was being emitted. She too had her Transfiguration notes spread all around her. She gave her the oh-so-Kylee _sideways_ look.

"Welcome back," she said, "need I ask where you were?"

"Thank you, and no," Rory said opening to the chapters they were going to be tested over the next morning.

"Detention?" Kylee began counting on her fingers, "Sneaking around? Having a romp with another boy? You're lucky I don't tell your mother," she said and laughed.

"What's the point? She probably knows already! She can read my mind," Kylee obviously hadn't thought of this and they both had to put their face in a pillow to stifle their waves of hysterical laughter.

"Good point," Kylee said as they recovered from their fits.

"_Lumos_!" Rory muttered and a dim light appeared at the tip of her wand.

It was two thirty in the morning before Rory decided to put up her notes. She closed her book and gathered all of the calculations she had practiced and collected the rat she had been turning into a silver pot. The rat was obvious very tired of this change, but for a night he would have to be a silver pot; Rory didn't like the thought of small mammals running round her room at night, possibly eating her precious notes.

"I don't know how were going to get up in the morning," Rory muttered as she dumped her book and notes into her trunk and latched it.

"I told Lilibeth and Thalia to jump on my bed until I cursed at them and then we would all go and sit on you," Kylee said with a mischievous grin and a short giggle.

Rory looked daggers at her. "Splendid, allow me to put my joy into my brand new silver pot!" Rory said sarcastically. They had to once again stifle their laughter with their pillows.

"Night then, love. See you in the A.M." Rory said and pulled her curtains to.

"Nighty-night," Kylee said and in less than a minute both girls were out like lights


	2. The TEST

The next morning Kylee and Rory were exhausted. Kylee fell asleep on her toast and Rory dozed off with her face in her syrup. Only after several pictures did their friends decide it was time to wake them. Marcus Thames and Jeff O'Malley wouldn't stop giving the two girls a hard time.

Marcus, the one who snapped the pictures of Snape while he dealt with the _Attack of the Killer Mutant Mice_, was a real trouble maker. Rory and Marcus had a thing for each other but both of they were too scared to say anything. Rory had been so close to asking him out at the beginning of term that she spent and hour and half talking to herself in her bathroom mirror. Kylee found this incredibly amusing. And fell on the floor laughing for several minutes after she walked in on Rory. Rory, however, practically had to cry to get Kylee to not tell Marcus. Rory only realized later that Kylee would never tell Marcus, she was just amused with the conversation Rory had been having with herself. Marcus was tall, not so dark, but most definitely handsome, in a boyish way. He had short brown blonde hair was really fine and soft; he liked having girls scratch his head. Rory and Kylee found this very strange. He had pretty eyes framed with soft lashes and a cute crooked smile.

No one called Jeff, 'Jeff'. It was always O'Malley; he was the silent but breathtakingly gorgeous. Always the one making jokes. Up until recently he had been sort of an outcast when it came to the sixth years. He was a little older than the most of them, but not by much. It was Kylee who brought him into the inner circle. She had done it at the beginning of the year after a really difficult break up with her ex-boyfriend Aaron Young, who was a sixth year Gryffindor. They never saw each other, they went to the same school and her barely even bothered to talk to her. Nor did Aaron even make an effort; Kylee didn't want to believe Rory when she said that Kylee shouldn't have to be the one tell him to find her. She finally, only after much persuasion from Rory and a smile (and possibly more) from, who else, but O'Malley, broke it off with Aaron. Who promptly, the next night, went over to April Vice's house? Yeah, right again, it was Aaron. Rory promised Kylee who, at the time, was very upset, that as soon as they could find a big enough envelope, they would send him a very nasty hex. That made Kylee laugh through her tears, but it really wasn't enough to heal her broken heart. Rory knew how it hurt, but only after _really meeting_ the man who Kylee worked with at Flourish and Blotts on Diagon Alley over the summer, did Rory believe that Kylee had a chance with him.

"So Rory I hope that syrup was tasty," Marcus said as he smeared some more on her cheek. Rory tackled him. The sixth years all laughed.

"Shuttup," Rory said and poked a piece of bacon in his ear. He squealed like a little girl and fell off of the bench.

"I seriously hope you did that on purpose," Kylee said as Marcus picked himself off of the ground and dusted off his robes.

"O-Of course I did," he said, he was lying through his teeth, both Kylee and Rory could tell, but it looked as if he really was scared.

"Anyway, who's ready for the Transfig test for McGonagall's N.E.W.T. Class?" Rory asked as she shoveled a bit more pancake in her mouth as the bell rang.

There were mutters of , "Are you kidding?" and "Jeezus, no. I can barely read my notes!" and even "Bloody hell, that's today!" The last comment was from Jag. He didn't seem too perturbed about it. He was a damn genius and didn't even have to study to make good grades. He did refuse to do homework though, a problem that effected him more than his perfect test scores. Rory hated him for his raw intelligence but loved him from his knowledge of how the male mind functions.

The whole school made their way out of the hall books and bags in hand. Rory, Kylee and about five other Slytherin sixth years made their way to the dreaded Transfiguration Room on the first floor.

_Hello, class welcome to Hell; _Rory thought grimly as she took a seat in the Room. Kylee nudged her and thought; _You can say that again. _They smiled and gave each other hug for good luck. They were both going to need it...


	3. Crushed

C.F.R. 3

"Ow!" Kylee said as the sixth years filed out of the Transfiguration room two hours after they went in.

"What?" Rory asked as they made their way down the main stairs and out onto the grounds for their break between second and third period. Kylee and Rory had decided that having Double Transfiguration on a Friday morning was _not _good for one's health.

Next for all of them was Herbology, so Kylee, Rory and the rest of the crew settled under a huge tree across from the Greenhouses. Rory dropped her bag and used it as a pillow on the ground. She looked up through the branches to the cloudy sky. It would never rain, but, as Scottish autumns always are, it would threaten to until mid-November where it could snownon-stop until February.

"My brain hurts," Kylee replied and put her hair up into a messy ponytail.

'It wasn't as bad as I thought would be," Marcus said and pushed his sunglasses from his head, over his eyes and lay down, using Rory as a pillow.

"I totally screwed up on the Practical," Rory began, "my pot had feet," she finished in exasperation, but she and Marcus laughed anyway. She scratch his had, and he made a sigh of approval.

"Well instead of handles, my pot had claws. It might've gotten full marks, since the handles were silver." O'Malley said and his eyes darted for Kylee, as if in search of her approval. She grinned foolishly and pointed her face to where Rory lay. She blushed such a deep red, Rory was sure she was going to explode. Rory bit her bottom lip to keep from bursting out into hysterical laughter. She glanced at O'Malley who was leaning on the tree, his eyes closed, and his hands clasped behind his head.

Rory thought hurriedly to Kylee, _Lordie! This is the worst I've seen you blush in a good 5 years!_ Rory raised and eyebrow. _I know I can feel it……….is he looking? _She asked and turned her head slightly to look. _No,_ Rory thought back to her. Rory sat up, pushing Marcus to her lap. As long as she continued to scratch his head, he wouldn't mind.

Rory reached behind her to her bag and pulled out her copy of 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi. She turned to a large section full of rainbow colored tabs.

"When do we have to know those plants Sprout showed us on Wednesday?" Marcus asked and sat up. He turned himself around so he and Rory were leaning against each other.

"Next week," Kylee replied and snatched Rory book away from her hands, "And it _was_ those twenty Sprout had us re-pot," she continued flipping through the pages Rory had marked.

"Sure use _my _book when yours is closer to you!" Rory scoffed and grabbed it back.

"Well _I_ wasn't bored enough to mark the pages!" Kylee retorted, pulling her own copy out of her bag, but only after making a face at Rory; who made one right back.

"Shuttup," Rory said and placed the huge book back in her lap, found her place and began to read again. _You always win_, Rory thought, annoyed.

"Hey Payne! O'Malley! Crane!" called a voice from behind them. Rory, Marcus and O'Malley turned their heads to see who called.

Devon McFly, a seventh year and captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team jogged towards them. The three stood up and met him at the edge of the shade. McFly was Italian. He had flawless olive brown skin, deep brown eyes, and the sexiest mane of ebony hair. His goatee was a bit scraggly, but all in all he was really handsome. He shifted his bag from one should to the other as he approached. He nodded to his teammates and cracked his knuckles.

"OK. Practice for this season starts tomorrow at noon on the Pitch. Everyone has to be there. We're holding try-outs for a new Beater," he said in his smooth voice. He spoke Italian too and his accent was always thicker after coming back to England from the school term. Rory melted but didn't notice Marcus scowl behind her.

McFly flipped his hair, and Rory could have been a puddle right there. He had been with Chrysanthemum-Rose Jenson for the past three years. They were planning on moving in together after this year ended. Chrysanthemum-Rose told just about any girl who would listen that she and "Devian" were going to spend the rest of their lives together. The stakes were now 45-3 that they would break up first term. Rory and Kylee would owe lots of money if they didn't. And besides who named their children "_Chrysanthemum-Rose_"? Talk about hell for learning to write your name. Rory loved watching this Italian Boy in spite of his rather ugly and frizz-haired _Girlfriend_ who, by the way, was **_not_** a Slytherin. Everyone on the team thought is was rather distasteful. But they all knew that McFly would pound them into the ground with Rogue Bludgers if they insulted him.

"Yes Cap'in, sir!" O'malley said and saluted.

"Righty-o" Rory said in an unnaturally high voice.

"You bet, whatever," Marcus said and stalked away from the group.

"What's with him? McFly asked and scratched his head.

"Search me," Rory muttered and shrugged. She skipped off to get her bags. The bell rang soon after and the sixth years made their way to the Greenhouses.

Marcus was in a snit the whole period. Rory tired to cheer him up by hexing one of the Hufflepuff baffons who worked in the Greenhouse with them. The kid broke out in purple hives, but Marcus barely even grinned. Kylee just shrugged and was no help at all except for the fact that she was doing most of the work. Rory gave up after being prodded in the back by Kylee hard enough that it was going to bruise.

_Why are you even making an effort?_ Kylee thought to Rory.

_I dunno; he's my friend. I would've done the same for you!_ Rory thought back, disgruntled. The two started cracking up when the kid with the hives started screeching like a monkey.

_Yeah except for the fact I would habe fallen over laughing so hard,_ Kylee thought, still trying to contain her laughter. Rory nodded, grinning and began to copy the notes Kylee had taken.

Herbology ended with sighs of relief from the entire class. Everyone was hot and their hands hurt from writing, not to mention the 40-odd upset cacti from one green-house to another.

"I'm so tired! Thank Merlin we have no classes after lunch," Kylee exclaimed, almost falling over with relief as they made their way up to lunch.

"No joke!" O'Malley agreed. "Tomorrow is our first Hogsmede weekend," he was stuttering and Rory giggled. Kylee jabbed a thumb into Rory's side and she fell over. Marcus caught her. And he seemed in better spirits after doing so. "Kylee, do you wanna...like...go with me...ummm... yeah?" he asked, and his nervousness very amusing. Kylee blushed, but managed to control it.

Marcus grabbed Rory hand and pulled her away from the two. she whined about it but he offered to carry her bag and she stopped bitching. Marcus lightened up quite a bit after Rory s\focused all of her attention on him. She put and arm around his waist and he did the same to her. Kylee watched the too go off to lunch together.

"Yes I'd love too," she gushed, "anywhere you want to go in particular?" she asked and switched the side her bag was on so her free hand was next to his. Just as she had planned, he took it and they strolled up to lunch.


	4. Wolfish Behavior

C.F.R. 3

Inside the Great Hall, Aaron Young was rather unsettled. He felt absolutely horrible about what he did to Kylee. He had stayed up all night thinking of ways to apologize and to ask her out again. He was sure she would forgive him and give him a second chance. She had done so in the past. He watched Rory and Marcus clown their way to the Slytherin table.

'_Good, she's alone, _'he thought as stood by the door. It was a rare occasion to catch Kylee without Rory attached to her hip or vise-versa. Not to mention the fact that Rory was the reason he and Kylee didn't want to be with him. Rory was the one who told Kylee that he wasn't worth her time and emotions. So nothing could be done with Kylee while Rory watched over her friend.

Kylee appeared a split-second later. Aaron stood up straighter and began to walk to where she was. He stopped. _Jeff O'Malley_, of all people in school, held her right hand. Aaron felt his jaw drop to the floor and his heart thudded dismally in his ankles. She really didn't give a whip about him anymore. He thought he saw her smirk in his direction. Perhaps it was only his paranoia acting up, but she barely even glanced his way, if she noticed him at all in reality.

His eyes flicked to Rory first and then O'Malley, as if it was their fault Kylee was over him. It was, but Kylee was the one who really made the decisions. Maybe there was no hope for him, and maybe there was. He resolved right then and there he would get Kylee back; not matter who he had to hurt.

Rory and Marcus were having World War III at the Slytherin table. Rory made a scene and dove under the table and yelled at Marcus.

"It really sucks that we can't get along all the time!" She bellowed, hugging her knees to her chest and a little red-faced, "I was just about to say yes as well," she pouted and hid behind her long bangs.

"All I want to do it take you out on a date!" He whispered furiously at her. He stuck his head up and noticed that half of the Hall was staring. "Stop staring; start eating!" He yelled and the whole Hall jumped and resumed their rather loud conversations.

"I hope you know that it isn't polite at all to ask a girl out and then tease her about how ridiculous her hair looks and make fun of the fact her nails are going to be _Chinese Fireball Red_ for the rest of her life!" Rory muttered as Marcus lithely slid under the table with her.

Rory was amazed. "How do you do that? Be so tall and graceful? I'm jealous...I wish I could be graceful and skinny," she whined. Marcus laughed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You can stay the way you are. I don't want you any skinnier! OK?" he said and pointed a rather skinny finger in her face.

She knocked his finger out of the way and nodded. "How about a picnic? I like picnics." she said and batted her unnecessarily long eyelashes in his face.

He smiled "Sounds perfect. I'll nick the food from the kitchen, and you?" he asked and turned her around to lean on him.

Rory smiled and laid her head on his chest. "I'll find the spot," she said and giggled. She moved to get out from under the table, but he pulled her back.

"It's a date," he said and planted a small kiss on her lips. He, once again, climbed gracefully out from under the table. She blushed magenta and fell backwards.

"Why hello cherry face! How are we this lovely afternoon?" Rory opened her eyes. She had fallen on Kylee's feet and her best friend was about to burst out laughing at her.

"SPLENDID! NO, BEEEEEYOND SPLENDID!...BRILLIANT!" Rory squealed. Kylee jammed a finger in her right ear.

"I kind of need that ear, love"

"You have another!" Rory sang as she came up the other side, only after hitting her head on the table. "Owie," she muttered and rubbed the spot it hurt.

Kylee was falling over laughing. In between giggle she managed to get out, "That's Karma for you!" Rory pouted.

Lunch was for the most part uneventful. No more unexpected occurrences. Jag and Thalia were missing, again, nothing unexpected.

The bell rang for afternoon classes, Kylee and Rory nearly cried with joy. Marcus held out his arm and O'Malley did the same. The girls exchanged glances, but said nothing. They took their men's arms.

Sean DeRobb was Rory's ex. He, according to Rory, was an unfeeling, paranoid little bastard that had nothing better to do than bring her down. She broke up with him after he hung out with another girl until like two in the morning. Merlin only knows what they were doing, and frankly, Rory didn't care. She dumped like garbage, only because that's what he was. He, apparently, was still madly, passionately in love with Rory still, to the point of total insanity. She let go of Marcus when she saw him approach. He was a Ravenclaw and his blue badge stood out like a black sheep among all of the green ones. Marcus leaned casually on the table and waited. He knew that this was her fight not his. He wouldn't get involved unless things got ugly. He slipped his wand up his sleeve just in case. Rory was a very capable girl, but there was not use in being unprepared.

"What do you want?" She asked him. He tossed his flaming red hair and scowled at her.

"I want another chance; I want you to get away from that bastard," he said, maniacally. It scared her. She though quickly to Kylee, _Stay in the Entrance Hall, Sean's about to loose it, finally._ Rory felt Kylee sprint to the door to the Great Hall. She and O'Malley waited; Rory noted that both of them could look really menacing when they wanted to.

"No," Rory said simply. She didn't think he needed any more explanation. She turned to walk back to Marcus. Sean's hands grabbed the front of her robes and he pulled her face close to him. She was unafraid. She felt Kylee try and talk to her, but she closed her mind to everyone.

"Are you scared of me?" He asked. Rory could tell that he had been drinking or something this breath smelled like death. Rory scowled.

"I'm not afraid of anything," she said and spat in his face. He recoiled and let go of her. She let her wand fall into her right hand and she pointed it at him, "Not you, not anyone," and she turned to walk away.

He dove for her ankles. Rory fell and Sean soon had her pinned to the ground. At that point Marcus, Kylee, O'Malley, the Slytherin Quidditch team, and a vast majority of the Slytherin house all had a hand in pulling Sean off of Rory and helping her to her feet. Marcus first got right where Sean could see him clearly and looked him in the eyes. No one noticed but Sean but Marcus's eyes flashed from his normal hazel color to a vibrant and evil yellow. Marcus grinned and let Kylee stand in front of Sean; Marcus then went and held Rory in his arms.

"If you ever touch her, talk to her, look at her like that again...better, if you ever touch her, talk to her, look at her _at all_ again. I swear on everything I believe in I will hurt you, and I'm talking just a scrap or two, _really hurt you_. She ended and gave him a shove with her Converse.

Sean wiped Rory's spit out of his eye and stormed away, enduring curses given by everyone. Kylee watched him go with a death look on her face then spun around to look at Rory. Her face was in Marcus's chest and Kylee touched her shoulder. Rory looked up at her. Kylee turned waved everyone else off. When the majority of people were gone, Rory turned to Kylee. Kylee wiped one of Rory's tears with her hand.

"He won't be bothering you again," Kylee said and Rory smiled.

"Good," Rory sputtered through her tears. Marcus picked up their bags and wrapped his arm around Rory's waist. Kylee and O'Malley walked behind them. Kylee was obviously tense.

"What's up?" O'Malley whispered as they neared the common room.

"I'm just wondering. Sean is normally a very passive person; non-confrontational and definitely not the one to rely on physical attacks," she said and rubbed her temples.

"Something, someone, whatever; made Sean attack Rory like that," she broke off.

"I did fell a little weird when he grabbed her by the robe," he said. Kylee nodded, she debated with herself whether to tell him or not, she deiced that if he noticed, he was probably as aware of telepathic waves as she and Rory were.

"Rory has a strong telepathic/telekinetic mother. Incidentally, she has some abilities. What you felt was Rory's defensive shield, something that protects her mind from everyone and everything. I couldn't even reach her and usually I can. She's never shielded that hard before. She did it as a precaution, but she it so fast that it was like a wave, a mental current. I felt it, and I'm sure that's what you and others felt as well," she said and nodded. Rory would explain better later but, Rory was in no state to do anything but cry.

O'Malley nodded and watched Rory and her bright auburn hair.

"So what's the story on the hair?" he asked and Kylee started to laugh.

"It's longer than I'm willing to tell you right now," she said and put her head on his shoulder and giggled some more.


	5. Full Moons and Opinions

C.F.R. 3

Rory had climbed up to the roof to be alone. No one really cared what she did while she was up there as long as she didn't make to much noise. A thick fleece blanket covered her as she lay on the cold stone of the balcony. A pillow from her own bed kept her head off of the floor. She debated, as she lay there, whether to go to sleep or not. She wanted to have energy for tomorrow, but what had happened in the Great Hall bothered her and kept her eyes from closing. The stars glinted and she named the summer constellations silently t herself.

A rustle at the door made Rory sit up quickly and reach inside her hoodie for her wand. Kylee stood at the door with a pillow and blanket in her arms. She lay down, wordlessly, next to Rory.

"Insomnia?" Kylee asked, casually, after several minutes of silence.

"You might put it that way," Rory replied glancing over at her friend.

"Sean?" Kylee inquired, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah Rory sighed and spilt everything she had felt when he came around her in the Great Hall. How wild he seemed, animal-like; how his breath and the air around her smelt like death and how husky his voice seemed. Kylee noted how tense Rory was when she told the story.

"O'Malley and I both felt that wave of energy you shield let out," she rubbed her temples, "Something isn't right Rory. Maybe this it that turning point we've been hoping for. We're not the making a fuss for once," she lay back and closed her eyes.

"You're got a good point," Rory paused, pensive; "I don't think I'm going to join my other parents. I want to and Auror," she finished. Kylee's face was astonished.

"That's like, turning you parents in," she said

"I don't care I'm tired of all this Slytherin Rep shit,"

"Rory..."

"Don't '_RORY_' me. I made up my mind a long time ago. My _real_ father will be proud of me," Rory closed her eyes.

"She came from a blended family. Her mother divorced her father because he and she believe different things on how the Wizarding World should be governed. Her mother remarried to a very right and well know wizard. Rory's father, Finn Payne, lived in Italy. And Rory had every intention of getting out of England once she graduated.

Kylee silently surrendered. No use fighting when she's in '_I'm Gonna Win_' mode. Kylee wasn't too keen on her parents wither. She felt as if they thought she was good enough she and spent most of their summer living in Diagon Alley and working. Making the money they would need a year and half. They loved it because they were free to roam and study where-ever they wanted.

Kylee and O'Malley were both at Flourish and Blotts while Rory faced the dangers of working at Forbidden Literature in Knockturn Alley. Kylee didn't spend much time wither her parents anymore. At one time, she and her mum were really close, but after Kylee formulated her own beliefs, they grew distant.

"Whatever," Kylee said. Rory changed the subject so fast it made Kylee dizzy.

"I want to find out what's wrong with Sean," Rory said quietly; directed more to herself than to Kylee.

"Me too," Kylee said. Usually Rory was the one calling the shots with it came to getting into trouble. Kylee was about to put a stop to it all.

"WHAT are we waiting for then?" Rory sat bolt upright and shouted to the night sky. Her voice echoed 10 times, scared a bunch of bats, and made a wolf howl before Kylee spoke.

"A reason,"

"We have one!"

"No," Kylee sighed, "we have evidence. Unless something really awful happens we have no _reason_ to suspect him,"

"You always win," Rory fell back onto her pillow. Air whooshed out in a loud stream and blew feathers on Kylee, who sneezed rather loudly.

The exchanged glances and broke into hysterical laughter. They stood up, wrapped their blankets around themselves and approached the balcony. Rory swinger her legs over rand Kylee leaned on her elbows. Both girls felt the wind that had blown the trees of Forbidden Forest. The branches of the shadow-like trees rustled and whipped in the September wind. The Whomping Willow shifted of its own accord and Rory swears she heard it burp.

"She what do we do?" Rory asked the countless tower and turrets of Hogwarts.

"Wait...and watch," Kylee replied, looking out upon the seemingly-endless castle grounds.

"Seems useless,"

"It's not; just verrrry time consuming,"

"Let's go back to the dungeons; see if our men waited up for us," Rory smiled and skipped to the door. Kylee followed her with the pillows and blankets.

Going down they were surprisingly undisturbed. Mrs. Norris walked right by them and the paintings' snoring masked the creaky sound of the wooden floors.

Marcus and O'Malley were sitting across from each other on the black leather couches discussing Quidditch plays. The ebony coffee table was totally covered with parchment that had little drawings on them, among other things.

Rory and Kylee walked by, pretending not to notice them. The two boys didn't even glance up from their work.

_Talk about one-track minds, _Rory thought sarcastically. _You're telling me_, Kylee replied. Kylee knew O'Malley would feel the telepathic waves. He looked up suddenly and his serious face split into a grin. He and Marcus leapt up to meet them. O'Malley led Kylee up the stairs by the hand. It was Shakespeare-like, as would Rory describe it later; how they prated. Where the doors led off to the dorms, they embraced, then slowly pulled away from each other, not letting go of each other's hand until the very last second. Both of them were laughing by the time they reached the appropriate doors.

Rory barely had time to breathe before Marcs got infront of her. She leapt onto his baack and they clownishly made their way up the stairs to face her. She buried her face into his chest, taking a long sniff of his cologne and trying to memorize the feel of this soft, threadbare button-up shirt. He kissed her head and tipped her face up to meet his. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and her hands a squeeze before disappearing behind the door to the boy's dorms.

Rory darted into the girl's door in an all-too-obvious haze. Kylee was leaning on the wall just outside their dorm twirling her wand between her fingers. Kylee laughed and shook her head as Rory practically danced through the door.

"Well I guess we better sleep," Rory sang as she changed into her pajamas and hopped into her four poster.

Kylee said nothing. She nodded and changed as well.

Rory blew out the lamp on her bedside table in one poof. Kylee pulled her curtains to and pulled out her wand.

_Lumos!_ She thought. Her wand lit, she might be getting the hand of this nonverbal spell thing they were learning this year. It came in handy when you didn't want people to know what you were doing.

Well into the night she turned page after page of her Beats of the Magical and Modern World book that she had gotten at half price at work. _Nice deal for a book like this_, Kylee thought fondly as she thumbed through the pages.

**WEREWOLF **_(WHERE-woolf)_

1) Human that can transform into a wolf either by (a) being bitten by a **Lunar Cycle Werewolf** a werewolf than changes once every month at the coming of the full moon and does not retain human intelligence or instincts after the change. **Class 4:**Because this wolf lacks human recognition it attacks mostly anything and will only answer to the call of its own kind (another werewolf). The change from human to lunar cycle werewolf is very violent or being scratched or bitten by a **Lycanthrope Werewolf **Lycanthropy was once thought to be extinct but has been discovered recently around the world. It is a disease that one contracts through contact with a lycanthrope in the ways mentioned above. This disease, though it also forces a change at the full moon, enables the victim to retain its human mind and instincts therefore allowing it to control its actions. Lycanthropes are also able to change their forms at will; they have extraordinary self-healing powers, and are also very clan-oriented ((they tend to like big groups)). Lycanthropy is incurable at this point but comes in many other forms besides wolves. Leopards and Rats are among the more common ones. **Class 3**: Though intelligent and reasonable, a hungry lycanthrope will attack if angered or threatened. The change from human to wolf is messy but not often violent.

Kylee pondered all of this information for a few minutes. _Could it be?_ Kylee thought nervously. She extinguished her light and looked out the window. The moon was close to being full but they still had week left until the full moon. Lupin would know all about the symptoms of a werewolf. Kylee considered asking him. Or even Headmistress McGonagall if her concerns grew to that magnitude. She looked over at Rory who was placidly sleeping in her bed. Kylee shut her curtains and put away her book. She decided that what it was that was wrong with Sean would wait until the sun came up on Monday, unless something happened to affirm her suspicions.

That something happened sooner than she would have liked.


	6. Lycanthropes and Angels

Kylee woke a very disgruntled Rory up the next morning. Rory had no desire to get out of bed to go to Hogsmede, or so she said. When Kylee mentioned Marcus, Rory went into this trance-like mood and seemed to float everywhere she went. They showered and dressed.

Rory didn't know how long she stood at the foot of her trunk looking for something to wear. Twice, Lilibeth came in and told her to get some more clothes on. Rory said something that made Kylee conjure up a bar of soap that assaulted Rory, attempting to wash out her mouth. Several soapy hiccups later, Rory finally put clothes on. She decided on black jeans, a turquoise asymmetrical tunic shirt with a studded belt that hung around her hips. Rory laced her Converse with different laces with a flick of her wand and slipped into them.

After a fit of giggles at the bubbles mysteriously appearing everywhere Rory went, Kylee chose blue jeans and a red top with a tan corduroy jacket. She put on some black ballet flats and decided it was good enough. She sighed and ran her fingers through her strawberry hair.

Rory waited at the door out of the dorm for her. Rory watched as Kylee went over to the window. Kylee's face remained the same as she turned to follow Rory out. Rory decided that now was not the time to ask what was wrong. There was no point in making Kylee's obvious mood any worse.

By the time they reached the Entrance Hall everyone had already gone. Filch was there and he left the two pass after _much_ questioning on where they had been.

The trek to Hogsmede was silent. Neither of the girls said anything, nor did either move to. Kylee was afraid that if she started to talk all of her suspicions about Sean would spill and Rory was equally afraid to open her mouth she would throw up; her nerves were really getting to her.

Their eyes met after they crossed into Hogsmede. Rory smiled and Kylee smiled back, they gave each other hugs and parted.

Rory and Marcus had their picnic on the rocky hillside on the far side of the village. Marcus was all haughty about having gotten some really great food from the kitchens. Rory was scoffing at him.

"MARCUS! Come of it, the house elves will give you anything you want! You don't even have to ask. They just bring it to you!" Rory said with a laugh.

"Do you know anyone who has gotten this much?" He asked her, leaning closer. Rory got a chill up her spine for a reason she couldn't quite think of.

"Well no, but..." Rory retorted, defiantly. She was cut off by Marcus who kissed her, hard on the mouth. Rory suddenly felt as if she were flying. Marcus put his hands on the small of her back and drew her to him, slowly. Rory could feel his heart racing and his ragged breathing when they pulled away from each other. "You okay?" Rory asked running her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah," he said, slumping back down to the blanket, head in his hands.

"Marcus..." he cut her off.

"Stop it, Rory," he said. Rory's breath got caught somewhere between her lungs and her mouth, she choked.

"What is wrong with you! You kiss me as if I'm the only one you'll ever feel this way about and then less than thirty seconds later. I mean nothing?" she said furiously, trying not to raise her voice

"No! No, it's not you! I-I just have a headache, that's all," Marcus said. Rory took a deep breath and tried to calm down. They ate in silence.

"You sure you're okay?" Rory asked daringly. Marcus didn't snap at her. He just nodded.

After they ate, things went back to normal. Marcus and Rory talked for a long time. They laughed at each other, swapped stories, and talked about friends.

"Kylee was acting really odd this morning," Marcus said.

"You noticed?" Rory asked, surprised.

"I was up early and decided to go down to the common room for some coffee and she was down there drinking her own cup and looking out the window. I asked her if she slept well and she nodded. Then I asked is she was okay, and she just shrugged. I figured you would know, but I guess not," he said and sighed.

"She never mentioned anything this morning. It was probably the coffee because she did have enough energy to make a bar of soap assault me this morning though," both of them laughed.

"Sleepy..."Marcus said and he lay down on the blanket

"Come to think of it," She yawned widely, "me too," she lay on his stomach and he ran his fingers through her hair.

Sleep came to the both of them fast. They were awakened some time later by a very abrupt scream...

Kylee and O'Malley had stopped in Three Broomsticks for a quick drink. It was only 6:30 and it everyone's curfew was 10:00 so they figured they would kill time. They sat in a booth near the front sipping Butterbeer and attempting to hear themselves talk over the noise of the pub. It was cooler outside, so the windows were fogging up. Kylee drew a smiley face on the window and Marcus laughed and added sloppy eyebrows and a tongue. Kylee laughed out loud.

"You suck," she said and wiped her hand through it.

"Hey!" O'Malley protested and flicked her hair. She flattened it nervously. They both fell silent; Kylee looked down at her lap and played with the zipper on her jacket. O'Malley fumbled his empty bottle, trying to get the wrapper off. It fell to the floor and shattered. With a quick glance at O'Malley Kylee broke into hysterical laughter. After being obviously embarrassed for a few seconds, O'Malley laughed with her. O'Malley pointed his wand at the pie of glass and muttered, _Reparo_, and the bottle reassembled. He put it back on the table and stood.

"You wanna...take a walk?" he asked and extended his hand.

Kylee grinned, "Yes, let's go," she took his hand. She reached out to Rory with her mind, _Rory?_ Kylee waited, there was no response. _Rorrrrrrryyyy_! She sang in her mind. She suddenly got a vision of sheep bounding over a fence. She smiled. O'Malley looked incredibly confused.

"Whoa, whoa, that was really weird. You try and reach Rory or something?" he asked and twisted a finger in his ear.

"Yeah, but she's sleeping."Kylee was puzzled, where was she and why the hell was she sleeping? Kylee bit her bottom lip in thought. Maybe she didn't want to know after all. Rory's "slate" was not exactly clean, but her mind was even dirtier.

O'Malley held the door for her as they left. She giggled. _How sweeeeet, _she thought girlishly, and then rolled her eyes, in spite of herself, and continued hand in hand with O'Malley as they walked out the door.

They stopped quickly in Honeydukes for a giant bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and then continued through the village eating them, and sometimes avoiding them, because they looked suspicious.

"Grapefruit with sugar, yum" O'Malley said and chewed.

"I'm craving..."she popped a mocha-colored one into her mouth, "CHOCOLATE...perfection,"

They stopped in Gladrag's Wizard Wear looking a little windblown and tired, but happy. Kylee ambled over to the dress robes and began picking through the racks. She pulled one out and held it up to herself, facing O'Malley.

"How about this one?" She turned to look into the mirror. It was a turquoise halter with tiny rhinestones dusting the top of the dress. A band of rhinestones made a belt going up, diagonally near the middle of the dress. A large, diamond shaped crystal was inlaid in the center of the belt and thee identical ones at the top of the dress, two on the straps and one in the center. The skirt was purposefully creased, made to have a big train. The rhinestone dustings was along the bottom half of the skirt was well. The wide skirt tapered off on one side giving it a chic, asymmetrical appearance.

There were sleeves, but just barely. A band of the turquoise fabric had been attached to each side of the gown, made to fall just below the shoulders. Shimmering, white fabric seemed to explode from these bands and across the back of the dress. They formed a wing-like train, dragging almost to the ground; the ends were cut choppy to mimic feathers. There were slits just under the turquoise bands than separated the fabric so arms could go through plus little finger bands on the inside of the fabric so when she lifted her arms the cape would go with her.

"It's beautiful," O'Malley said, getting up from the bench and walking to Kylee. She blushed and turned to try it on in the room behind the racks.

It fit like it was made for her. She struggled a moment with the zipper, half-wishing Rory was here to help, but glad she and O'Malley were here together. She stepped out of the dressing room.

O'Malley turned, his mind racing. His jaw dropped. He watched as she spun around and the dress seemed to flow exactly with her. He dropped her arms from their previously crossed position. Kylee stopped but the dress flicked at her and then stilled. She raised her arms a little. The sleeves were like wings, flowing with her movement.

"You look...like...an angel," O'Malley said, in pure shock and awe. He approached her and prayed that she wouldn't sense that his heart was in his throat and his hands were shaking like mad. He ran his right hand through her hair and his left crept to her back.

Kylee's goose-bumps started with her toes and shot all the way through her to her neck. She shivered slightly and O'Malley smiled. He tilted her head up and kissed her.

And in that moment, Kylee could fly.

A blood-curdling scream broke their enchanted moment. Less than a second later,

"WEREWOLF!"


	7. A Force

Rory was on her feet before Marcus took another breath, after she heard the scream come from the village. She turned around in circles wildly, trying to find the shadow of Hogsmede in the fading light. Marcus got up and with a flick of his wand the picnic was cleared. With a muttering of words Rory could not hear, the basket popped out of sight. She let sleeping dogs lie and decided that she would ask him about it later.

_KYLEE!_ Rory mind-shouted frantically as she began to sprint down the rocky slope. Her chest was heaving after a summer of no training but thanks to four years of Quidditch she was is in decent shape. Her fear froze her heart making her muscle and breathing control skew off course. She tripped in the quickly descending darkness and sliced open her forearm on a rock. She didn't stop to examine it but could feel the shot of pain. She covered it with her hand and shivered as she felt her own warm blood on her hands. _Chinese Fireball Red_, the words were a reaction, all reds seemed to match the red of her hair and nails. She cursed several times under her breath but continued to run.

_Rory, I'm in 'Gladrag's' where are you?_ Kylee answered

_Running, really fast towards the village,_ even in her mind the words were terse and tired sounding.

_Avoid the center of town, there's a werewolf about. Meet us at the Hog's Head. Use the rooftops,_ Kylee said disjointedly as if she struggled with something.

_What are you doing?_ Rory asked suspiciously, almost grinning.

_Later, Rory, now run_, Kylee broke their connection with this comment. Rory pumped her legs harder. It hadn't even occurred to her that she might have left Marcus behind, but he was right their with her, panting as hard as she was. They stumbled into the back of the village, creeping around buildings to avoid this werewolf Kylee had spoken of. Rory had never seen a werewolf, and she had seen a lot more than her fair share of oddities in her life. Kylee however had, and Rory was the only one who knew. One of Kylee's cousins was bitten by one and he transformed every full moon. It was just her luck that she was visiting her family when he changed. Rory didn't often talk to her about it, because it had obviously upset her. The fact that Professor Lupin was one himself didn't help their relationship one bit.

She and Marcus reached the side of the Hog's Head. Rory let one side of her face turn around the corner.

"WHOA!" Rory whispered with shock. The full moon was still a full week away and they were already transforming? Rory shook her head and tried to think clearer. "Lycanthrope" popped into her mind from Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. She looked again and studied the wolf. It was standing on its hind legs, because of how hairy it was it looked less human than the werewolves she had seen in her textbooks. She felt her gash ooze blood and a small drop splashed onto the stones. _Dammit_, she thought. The wolf looked up and turned slightly in her direction. Its eyes were aqua, humanity was evident in them. This Wolf had changed willingly from its human form. Where had she seen those eyes before? Before Rory got to ponder this thought more, Marcus grabbed her hand and pulled her back away from the corner.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? It can smell your blood; we have to get out of here," there was fear in his eyes, fear like Rory had never seen on him before. Marcus was hiding something, but she decided it could wait as well. She looked around frantically and found a rickety ladder cleverly camouflaged into the side of the pub. Rory grinned, _Thanks Kylee_, she thought, but not to her friend. She jumped onto it and ascended it two rungs at a time. Marcus followed quickly Rory stood up when she reached the top but Marcus pulled her down. The Werewolf came around the corner as soon as Rory and Marcus ducked under the lip of the roof. Rory let out a shaky sigh of relief. They crawled to the center of the building. Rory dropped her mental shields a little and thrust power into the stone, trying to find Kylee.

_Kylee?_

_We're here. We're okay don't worry, the trap door is on the far left side towards the back._

_Thanks._ Rory looked behind her and sure enough a wooden panel had slid loose of its hinges. Rory leapt in, rolling on the floor of the Kitchen of the pub. Marcus gracefully landed, his feet firmly planted on the floor. Rory scowled at his display of grace. She dusted herself off.

Kylee and O'Malley had their faces pressed against the window of the pub trying to get a good look. Marcus whispered for them to get down and they both obeyed wordlessly. Rory went over to her friends and sat down near Kylee. They gave each other sideways looks and grinned. Rory's eyes drifted to a thick black parcel near Kylee's feet. It had the 'Gladrag's' logo stamped on it in gold lettering.

"What, pray, is this?" she picked it up, Kylee snatched it away.

"Later, we have much more pressing matters to deal with, namely the lycanthrope who is standing outside waiting for us. Well you, really, 'Miss I had to run and fall and cut myself and had to spill blood right outside," Kylee took Rory's right arm from her lap and turned it over. Rory had not gotten a good look at the cut. It was deep, but it had stopped bleeding. Kylee smirked at Rory's puzzled look and turned over her right arm, a scar the exact shape and size of Rory's shone pink there.

"What the..." Rory eyes widened.

"I felt the pain, but this was all that showed up," Kylee explained, "Being connected like this has its disadvantages too, I suppose," Kylee said and scratched at it. Rory sighed and touched her own cut.

After being so rudely interrupted Kylee and O'Malley traded looks for a moment before she let go to quickly change. She struggled out of the dress and struggled even more when Rory decided to talk to her as she was trying desperately to tug the zipper all the way down. She felt immensely happy it was some warmth started in her chest and spread throughout her entire body like some crazed vine. She smiled and took the dress out. She hung it on the rack and stood there for a few seconds looking at it longingly.

"There is no way on this earth you are leaving this store with out this dress," O'Malley said to her.

"Yeah...there definitely is, the dress is definitely 50 Galleons..._(240 US dollars)_" she said and waved the price tag in his face.

O'Malley grabbed the dress from her hands and disappeared to the front of the store. Kylee stood with her hands still in the air as if she was holding the dress. He turned the corner, smiled at her and held-out the neatly wrapped package. Kylee's face was covered in hot tears of pure and absolute joy. One twice in her life at Kylee cried like this, the best part about this time? There was someone there to wipe her tears away.

"So what do we do about this little furry problem?" O'Malley asked as all four of them were watching the wolf pace back and forth across the place where Rory and Marcus had stood, obviously trying to follow her scent. Kylee and Rory shrugged.

"Why are we _here_, anyway?" Marcus wanted to know, looking up from his hands. The other three exchanged looks.

"It's deep into Hogsmede away from the castle and away from the main part of the village, it seemed like the best place to lure the wolf," Kylee said absently. Three heads shot in her direction.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" Rory said turning to face her friend.

Kylee suddenly stopped moving, her face frozen and those piercing blue eyes widely stared straight ahead. Rory screamed and O'Malley searched the room with panic. Something rustled the air in the far corner. He seemed to pull a dagger out of the air and flung it in the direction of the corner. There was a grunt of pain and then someone hit the floor. Marcus looked into Kylee's eyes, and nodded.

"She's fine. Just stunned, which is odd, because you usually go limp when stunned not stiff," Marcus replied and muttered the counter-curse "_Enervate!_" Kylee blinked and rubbed the back of her head.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that? Rory were you crying before?" Rory coughed raggedly and roughly wiped her eyes with her sleeve. The boys hadn't noticed. Damn girls.

"You were stunned for a minute or two," O'Malley replied without looking at her. Another knife had materialized and he went over the pool of blood that was slowly forming in the far corner. He groped around until he felt something solid, he pulled and off came an invisibility cloak.

Aaron Young lay very much conscious on the floor. He coughed and clutched his thigh. O'Malley was a good shot, throw, in this case. The dagger blade was completely imbedded in the skin. The ebony hilt was all that was visible. O'Malley got this disgusted look on his face. The anger coming from him sent Kylee and Rory gasping for air, his psychic wave like a tsunami of claustrophobic heat. Both girls hurried to put up their mental shields, Kylee grabbed Rory's hand. Kylee needed help to put up all of her shields, Rory had been at the psychic thing much longer than she herself had. Plus Rory's mother was a telepath, it was in the genes. Rory tightened her grip on her friend's hand as they both struggled to keep O'Malley's anger out of their minds.

Marcus prowled like a cat to the both of them. He looked over Aaron and spat on him. Aaron's pain forgotten, he plunged forward and attempted to take Marcus out at the knees. Marcus, in some freak reflex, jumped back and avoided the long sword Aaron had swung at him. Aaron gasped with pain and sent the sword flying towards the girls. Kylee released Rory's hand and caught the handle before it sliced through the window. She looked over at her ex-boyfriend and grinned.

"Don't think I learned nothing from you," she spun around and cut the air a few times with the sword, "Don't you think either that I never found out that you stole my sword," she smudged the gold on the hilt and tapped her wand with it. Her name in large letters blossomed from place she had touched. She held it up to her eyes and examined the blade. "Glad to see you kept in such excellent condition for me. Bet you didn't think that _I _would be the one to use it against you," in a flurry of anger hate, and passion Kylee lunged toward the defenseless Aaron. Rory held her arms calmly, more powerful than she looked, Rory had always been. Needless to say, Kylee held a rather large and over-powering grudge. "Let me go," her words were strangled with fury.

"No"

"Now, Rory,"

"No." Rory said and sent a psychic wave to her friend. Kylee relaxed, but her anger was trying to take over. Rory would not let that happen.

"Get out of my head!" Kylee was almost hoarse with rage, "You know trying to control someone like that is against all Wizard laws!"

"No, you are not yourself. I'm not sure what you are but this is not Kylee. Kylee come back," Rory said, her eyes closed trying to concentrate. She thrust a thread of her psychic power to Kylee who went suddenly limp in her arms. Marcus and O'Malley looked at her with astonishment.

"What did you do to her?" O'Malley was still angry.

"She'll be fine," Rory's voice was emotionless, better to be unfeeling than tainted by emotions at times like these.

That was all the assurance O'Malley needed. He grabbed the handle of his dagger and pulled it from Aaron Young's leg with one sharp motion. Aaron's scream was probably heard from miles away. Tears were streaming from his eyes as he clutched his thigh. O'Malley picked up Aaron's cloak and wiped the blood away from his knife. He then ripped the cloak down the middle. The material evaporated before it hit the floor. Aaron's wide eyes were filled with terror.

"I sure as hell hope that hurt," O'Malley's words were like ice.

"You are all monsters, you Slytherins," he spat the name like a curse word.

Marcus lifted him by the scruff of his uniform collar to look him in the eyes. They flashed yellow as they had for Sean when Rory had been attacked. Rory pointed her wand at Aaron and muttered a spell. His cut scarred over and the color returned to his face. Rory lifted herself out of the both she had laid Kylee in and walked over to him. She paced around him, looking him up and down.

"You have been warned. The four of us are a force not to be messed with. You tell anyone, we will take great," she spat the word with such a distasteful tone, her pin straight hair would have curled any other time, "_care_ to make sure you never tell again," Rory said and bit her bottom lip, her signature grin spreading across her lips. Marcus released him and he fell to the floor. Aaron was gone before any one of them could take another breath. Marcus draped and arm about Rory shoulders afterwards. A tear of sorrow for Kylee trickled down to her mouth she wiped it away.

_Wake up Sleeping Beauty_.

Kylee stirred and sat up. Her head was throbbing and she looked around to Rory who was standing next to Marcus. Kylee tried to scowl but it was as if the muscles in her mouth would only half-smile.

_Thank you_.

_No need, I save you from yourself too often._

_I know, don't stop doing that._

_Don't plan on it._ Rory smiled and walked to embrace Kylee.

"What now?" O'Malley asked his daggers disappeared again. Kylee felt almost uneasy about them, but he had taken action when no one else knew what to do.

"The blood will draw the werewolf back here, if the sound didn't. I say we go back up to the roof and jump the rooftops," Marcus said, looking through the windows trying to find the aqua-eyed beast.

"Agreed" Kylee said and picked up her sword. She felt its weight again and sliced the air a few times.

"Let's go then," Rory walked ahead of them to the kitchen.

"What are we going to do about this," O'Malley pointed to the pool of blood that was beginning to darken.

"_Scourgify_!" Rory said and the blood seemingly evaporated.

"Guess we do that. Good job for paying attention in Potions," Kylee said nonchalantly, "You saved us a whole lot of explaining," Rory bowed low and laughed.

"What I forgot to mention was the person with a lot of explaining will be Young, since all of it materialized on his head," she laughed darkly. They stopped abruptly to look at her.

"Rory that was pure and unadulterated evil," O'Malley said in a serious manner.

Rory stopped. It had been, hadn't it? She kicked herself for not thinking about the consequences. Damn conscious, she told herself as they ascended the ladder. She and Kylee would have a long discussion about life once they got back to the safety of their own beds. For the time being, Rory was feeling evil, and nothing was going to change that, much to her distaste.

When the four reached the edge of the village, Professor Lupin was pacing back and forth on the street between Hogsmede and the school. Since his days of the Order of the Phoenix, he was older, and greyer. His robes were still as torn and patched up; plus, his hair and goatee were both veined with grey hair. He had stopped when he heard them and looked around to the rooftops until he found the four, traipsing carefully over the rooftops. He waited until they were within the reach of a normal speaking voice.

"You four alright?" he asked them hoarsely, as they climbed the hill the meet him. The dark circles that never disappeared from under his eyes were bolder today. He yawned widely and shrugged at them.

"We're fine. Is the werewolf still in the village?" Kylee asked him. Lupin nodded gravely.

"Most everyone I've seen had the same idea you four had," Lupin gestured towards the rooftops, "Those of you who paid attention in History of Magic around the middle of your second year, would remember the chapter on the formation of Hogsmede. A rooftop system of travel was established just in case of a situation such as this. It has only been used a few times," Lupin scratched his chin, absently, "I imagine you thought of this Ms. Connors," he said looking at Kylee.

"Yes, sir, I did"

"I figured; though any of you would have remembered. Just like Mr. Crane remembered how to revive the stunned," the four were silent with astonishment. Lupin chuckled at Rory's wide-eyed look, "I will have two eyes on Mr. Young from now on. It may have been harsher that I would have liked, but the way it was handled, was" he paused as if searching for the right words. Kylee saw O'Malley hold each one of his wrists for a moment. She knew where he kept his knives now, "Efficient. But you know, Ms. Payne was right when she said that your four are 'A force' when you're together. The next time Aaron comes after you, he will make sure it will be impossible for the four of you to join forces. But I think you are ahead of him on this plan, am I right Ms. Payne?" Lupin was serious, his tone scaring Rory a little, frightening the evil straight out of her system.

"Y-yes sir, I suppose," Rory stopped. Lupin paused, but when she didn't move to finish her sentence, he continued.

"Go back to the castle. Speak of what happened in the Hog's Head no more; you never know who might be listening..."


	8. The Next HARRY POTTER?

The four seemingly forgot about the incident in Hogsmede over the remainder of September. Quidditch started with the first game of the season being Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Most of the Slytherins skipped that game; they felt it wasn't really necessary to support a house they loathed, not to mention a house full of idiots. Then again, it may have just been the hype about Gryffindor being the favorite to win again this year. Ever since Harry Potter, it seems like they had been an unbeatable force, even if the famed Potter himself had graduated years before. The Slytherins were more than happy to hear that Hufflepuff had won 150-70, but Gryffindor did manage to score seven, almost consecutive goals before Hufflepuff kept possession of the Quaffle from more than fifteen seconds before a Gryffindor chaser took them out.

Classes went on; Kylee and O'Malley 'studied' a lot more than Rory and Marcus thought they ever had in their entire lives. Rory had reminded them, calmly, that the study of Anatomy was not a subject the students of Hogwarts took. Let us just leave it at, Rory was assaulted by another bar of soap and was hiccupping bubbles for the next week and half. Much to everyone's surprise neither were a couple yet. The girls in Kylee and Rory's year narrowed it down to the fact because both had had rocky past relationships; they thought they wouldn't risk it until they were ready. The girls ignored this gossip, no matter how difficult it was. They focused on the suddenly impossible assignments they were getting every night. Transfiguration was by far the worst, followed closely by Arithmancy for Rory and The Study of Ancient Runes for Kylee.

"An **_'A'_**?" Kylee fumed after the last bell on Wednesday rang, "That paper was four and quarter **_feet long_** and that bitch game me an A?" Rory was grateful for the fresh air when they reached the common room. The windows were thrown wide open, as if waiting for her. The air around an upset telepath (especially Kylee) was very close to being claustrophobic. It was similar to her cold shoulder which was so cold, Rory could almost feel the ice under feet and having the ability to see her breath seemed inevitable.

"Least it wasn't a P or a D!" Rory tossed her Arithmancy to the fireplace. A red inked 'D' was very visible on the top of the page. Rory pointed her wand and muttered "_Incendio!_" Blue flames shot from the tip of her wand and her paper exploded the promptly disintegrated.

Kylee shrugged, but continued to grumble. Rory lay down on one of the couches and concentrated, trying to make the buzzing in her ears go away. Of course, the harder she concentrated, the louder the buzzing became.

"When I am finally rich and famous I'm going to with a book called _The Strange World of Rory Lynn Payne_. It will be a best seller and everyone will be able to relate to me," Rory muttered and turned to face Kylee who had dropped all of her stuff onto the floor and slumped onto an armchair with a loud '_WHOOSING_' sound. She rubbed her temples with her eyes closed. Her face broke into a grin after Rory's thoughts.

"Oh yeah? Well, mine will be _The No-So-Fabulous Life of Kylee Adrienne Connors, Who Used to be Just a Plain Bitch; but now's a Bitch with a Wand, a Sword and a Huge Attitude!_"

"Jeezuz! Imagine that honker fitting on the 'Daily Prophet Top Twenty!" Rory remarked sarcastically. Both girls laughed in spite of their awful moods. Kylee remained pensive as Rory's mood brightened; it didn't take much to make her day happy. Footsteps from the front of the common room made Rory turn around to see who was coming.

Devon McFly climbed the stairs from the corridors joined by Marcus and O'Malley. McFly tossed his hair, Rory melted into a metaphorical puddle. Kylee would have as well if she hadn't been absorbed in thought. Rory watched as the Quidditch Captain glanced lazily around the room. She grinned and counted in her head

'_3, 2, 1'_ she pointed at McFly right as he said her name. She got up and went to

"PAYNE! Quidditch conditioning is tonight at 6:30 on the pitch," he said Rory smiled and he smiled back.

"Yes Cap'in Sir!" she saluted and went back over to her couch.

"What was that about?" Kylee asked, her eyes still fixated on the floor.

"Quidditch conditioning," Rory replied

"Ahh; Tonight?"

"Yeah,"

Kylee shrugged.

"You'll be fine without us! Besides, if you really wanted to, McFly probably wouldn't mind if you watched," Rory began to gather up her strewn belongings.

"No, I've got...something I need to take ca-...do," Kylee replied, still deep in thought

Rory hesitated, she wanted to know what Kylee was up to, but couldn't find the words to ask. She nodded and went to get ready for practice. She touched Kylee's shoulder before she went up the stairs.

_When you want to talk about it, I am always here_. Kylee nodded slowly, but nothing more. Rory watched her pick up her bag and exit, not saying where she was going. Rory bit her lip and debated whether to follow her. After several minutes of watching the slowly-emptying common room, she decided against it. Kylee was perfectly capable; if anything happened she'd handle it. Rory rolled her eyes at her thoughts. She was being ridiculous; Hogwarts was one of the safest places in the entire Wizarding world. She shook her head and went to change.

Rory was already panting and she hadn't even finished her one lap around the pitch. She pumped her legs harder, pushing ahead of some first years, all of whom had wasted all their energy on sprinting at the beginning. They watched her with red faces and wasted even more energy trying to show-off and pull ahead of her. She lengthened her strides and caught up with O'Malley. She ran with him until they were done and she then brought up a conversation.

"Did Kylee say she was pissed at me?"

"No," O'Malley replied, surprised," Why? Was she acting like it?" O'Malley drank deeply from his bottle of water.

"Shit! That's just it; she's not doing much acting at all. She seems more 'Emo' than normal. She's like...oh I don't know!" Rory shrugged dramatically and lined up on the pitch next to Marcus and O'Malley. Marcus smiled and ruffled her hair. She giggled and ruffled his right back, sending it askew. Rory then stretched a little bit to work all of the kinks out of her calves until McFly blew his whistle.

"Okay boys! Suicides!" there was a general groan from the entire line, "From this line to the one across the pitch is one set. TEN sets, no more, no less, and **_then_** you can get on your brooms," McFly grinned at the astonished faces of some of the prospective players.

"A-HEM! There are girls here too, you know," Rory shouted sarcastically.

"You don't count Payne!" he shouted back at her. Her turned a few of the younger Slytherin girls who were trying out, "Sorry ladies," he said and tossed his impossibly perfect hair. All of the girls giggled madly. Rory wanted to strangle them.

McFly got right back to the task at hand, "Suicides! Ready? GO!" his whistle sounded, shrilly and Rory, Marcus and O'Malley were the first ones off of the line and all three of them had finished five sets before the rest of the group had were done with three. They were done three sets in front of the others, who were dragging ridiculously slowly. Rory scowled in McFly's general direction.

"I don't appreciate comments like that, McFly," she said. She was only half-angry, and unfortunately, McFly could tell. He grinned and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Chill, Rory, it was only a joke," McFly laughed. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Rory's left eye twitched with shock. Marcus, who had been watching this entire exchange, stormed over and stood behind Rory; arms crossed across his chest. He looked remarkably like a pissed-off bodyguard.

"McFly, you and I need to have some words later tonight. Oh and be sure and wear your Quidditch armor, though I don't know now much it will help," Marcus snarled at McFly. McFly's eyes contracted to mere pin-pricks. "That's right pretty-boy, now lets get to practicing before I get more pissed off," Rory blinked. She pulled away from standing behind Marcus; her mouth was in a tight line, her eyes narrowed.

"Don't fight my battles," she said, her eyes empty and cold.

"Rory...you know I..." Bodyguard Marcus faded almost as fast as he had taken over.

"Look Marcus, you know me. You _know_ that I can't stand having other people try and take over my problems. I was going to deal with him," she jabbed her index finger into McFly's chest. McFly recoiled, almost like he thought she was going to strike him.

"You were too busy gawking at him to do much of anything at all!" Marcus said furiously. They felt like a married couple, arguing over very much of nothing.

"I most certainly was not!" Rory lied.

"Rory you're overreacting! In the Great Hall, when Sean..." Rory held up her hand to stop him from saying another word.

"Do NOT speak his name around me," Rory turned away from Marcus, tears glistening in her eyes. McFly took this as a golden opportunity.

"You alright?" he held out his hand, she took it and he roughly pulled her to him. She went because there was nothing else she wanted to do, she would have pulled away if she wanted Marcus to see her cry again, but she didn't. McFly's cologne was so strong she coughed raggedly. McFly grinned evilly and mouthed, _I WIN_ to Marcus. Marcus's eyes flashed a vibrant yellow in his anger, but McFly was too full of himself to really pay any attention.

Marcus was subdued the remainder of practice. O'Malley didn't even bother to cheer him up, after seeing what had transpired. Rory was still upset and practically livid throughout the rest of the practice/tryout. She scored three goals within a minute and half of each other. McFly eventually got on her nerves by telling her that she needed to be angry more often so that they could win. Next thing he knew, both of the Bludgers were not-so-accidentally hit in his direction. Marcus and O'Malley looked pleased with themselves and they both turned to Rory. She turned away. After all of the new players got to practice the position they were trying out for, they were all asked to go and sit in the locker room and wait to be called out one at a time. McFly, Marcus, O'Malley and Rory all sat in the very center tower seats on one side of the field. This way they could all get a good look at the player trying out.

The Chaser spot was filled immediately by Theo Cassius. He had done some Quidditch over the summer with a neighborhood group, realized he had a little talent, and decided it was worth a shot; obviously he was correct. Rory, O'Malley and Marcus agreed that he would be a valuable asset to the team. McFly only agreed to it because Theo already had a girlfriend, therefore there would be no competitions for the affections of adoring fan-girls. He didn't say this aloud but Rory could tell by the cheery way he greeted Theo when he joined the four already up in the stands. It was as if McFly had said _"Glad to see you're not on the market; 'cause if you were I would be forced to rearrange your face,"_ instead of _"Nice to have you on the team!"_

Days like today were the days that Kylee wished she was never a witch and was just a normal everyday teenage girl. _They_ didn't have to deal with the fact that their best friend's ex-boyfriend was probably a werewolf, their own love interest kept hidden knives, and much less the fact that her own ex-boyfriend was probably a murderous, rampaging sadist, he just didn't know it yet. Kylee obviously had many issues on her mind at this point. She was flipping through books on Lycanthropy in library when a faint voice reached her ears.

"**Look, C, I'm not going to send you with him, it's too dangerous," **

Kylee recognized the voice, all to well in fact. Aaron Young was somewhere close, now that she had heard his voice, her senses told her he was near. She marked her page in the book and placed it on the window sill near where she had been standing. She looked left and right trying to figure out which shelf he was behind. More of their conversation reached her.

"**Aaron, there is nothing for me here. Everyone thinks I'm just a boy-crazy girl who thinks that all I want out of life is a guy who will worship the ground I walk on," **

"**Well, you are,"**

There was a short silence.

"**Look, girl, if this is really what you want, all three of us have to make it look like an accident,"**

Kylee's eyes widened; the other voice belonged to Chrysanthemum-Rose Jenson, Devon McFly's 'girlfriend'. Kylee and Rory were 150 galleons richer if they had broken up. What were they talking about? The _three_ of them? What would two Gryffindors be plotting in the Library this early in the term? Kylee struggled to hear the conversation, she finally found where the voices where coming from. She went to the floor and parted two books in a far corner, to focus in on the voices.

"**We can do that! I just have to talk to April,"**

"**April stays out of this! If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be in this mess. Nor would I be sporting a scar the size of a small country on my thigh!"**

"**Well she has to at least know..."**

"**NO, DAMMIT! She will not find out? Is that clear?"**

Chrysanthemum-Rose gulped, Kylee struggled to see what was going on, **"Like crystal"**

"**Good. Sean will meet you in the dungeons on the night of Masquerade. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. If you end up dead; this was not my idea,"**

Kylee shuddered. _Life and Death?_ She couldn't process this piece of information. It was hard enough trying to figure out whether Sean was a werewolf, now she had see find out what he was planning to do? She stopped herself, this was not her problem. She thought that she ought to tell someone though. She could not tell Rory because Sean would go missing hours later and she would find out later that Rory decided to kill him, or something like that. Everything was important when it boiled down to revenge for Rory. Kylee quickly leapt up off of the floor and picked up her book. She felt Aaron walk right by her row of shelves and not even notice she was there. _Thank Merlin for black robes._ The Library was closing soon. She picked up two more books in addition to the one she had been reading and checked them out.

She hurried out onto the grounds to the Quidditch Stadium. She didn't announce her presence and no one noticed her climb the tower that was on the North side of the pitch. She sat at the very front of the stands and put her book in her lap and continued to mark pages as the rest of the Tryout ensued. She got particularly interested when a candidate for Seeker was brought onto the field...

Keeper tryouts were narrowed down to three.

Deidre Westside, the only first year girl trying out, was very short and very snotty. She took the 'Slytherin Superiority Complex' to a whole new level of complexity. Rory almost strangled the girl with her long, perfect blonde hair when Deidre had made a comment on how she was a better flyer that all of the veterans. That was it for all of them. She was carried off of the pitch by O'Malley. She practically cried when he picked her up and slung her over his broad, muscled shoulders. The rest of them only laughed.

Leo LeChaud was a third year and very, very French. His flawless English and thick French accent made Rory want to melt. He was decent, though by the end of practice, he had complained of two broken nails, flirted with Marcus twice (Rory found this so amusing she had to duck under the stands to laugh), and had announced to everyone he really didn't care about Quidditch, just the cute boys. Leo then proceeded to walk off the field and didn't return. All of the guys took a huge sigh of relief. Rory was still laughing her ass off under the bleachers.

A Fifth year named Jess Riley then stepped out onto the pitch. McFly narrowed his aqua colored eyes. Jess was tall, attractive with short black hair spiked to perfection. Jess's eyes were a crystal blue, not as striking as Kylee's were, but gorgeous, nonetheless. His broom was definitely a Firebolt, but which model, Rory wasn't sure.

"Payne, go!" McFly barked at Rory.

"Reverting back to primitive speech, are we?" Rory chuckled.

"Dammit, just go!" he said and turned from her.

Rory won. She hopped on her broom and kicked off from the stands and descended on the kid standing near the edge of the pitch. She dismounted and slung her broom over her shoulder. Marcus watched her, looking unsettled, from over the side

"They sent _you_ down to help with my tryout," his face wore a look of astonishment; his tone downgraded Rory to 'Lower-that-dirt'.

"I am co-captain" she replied calmly.

"You are? A girl!"

Rory almost pounced on him. Instead she counted to twenty quickly in the all of the languages she knew and threw her broom down in front of her. It hovered when she raised her hand. She jumped on it like a skateboard and urged it forward. Her Firebolt V2 was older, but it knew her touch well. She sped head-on towards Jess. He stood still, arms crossed on his chest, looking very smug. _Jerk_, she thought and when she was three feet from him she leaped off the broom and over Jess's head, twisting in the air. Her broom sped under him and she landed like a cat on he handle and then spun around quickly, low to the ground, knocking Jess off his feet.

"Yes a girl. Now get off your ass and let's see what you got" she spat as he rubbed his ankles. "Pain is weakness leaving the body; unless you want more, I suggest you get up," Jess stood reluctantly and climbed on his broom. Rory did the same and was waiting for him at the goalposts with the Quaffle under her arm. She cracked her knuckles again, and fastened the snaps on her fingerless gloves.

"The tryout is simple. Block the shots I throw at you," she said and sped to the middle of the pitch. She rolled out her shoulders and grinned. _This kid so clueless_, she then sped towards him and threw the Quaffle through the left goal post. Jess went for it, but missed. The next one Rory threw was to the right goalpost. Again Jess almost had it, but the Quaffle seemed to be going impossibly fast. The last shot she tossed went straight through the center goal, not even touching the sides of the circle, to the other side. Jess had seen it this time but missed catching it by inches.

McFly's magically magnified voice rang out in the stadium.

"Congratulations you have made the team!" Rory smiled, she hopped on her broom and sped up to the tower. Jess followed her with a very puzzled look on his face. When they arrived Jess looked at the members of the team.

"I didn't even block one of her shots," he pointed at Rory.

"No, but," Marcus looked Rory in the eyes, "not very many people can. Quidditch or not," he said and smiled at her. Rory tried to stay mad, but she smiled back, in spite of her mood.

"Plus, you followed the Quaffle in the right direction. There are very few Chasers who can hope to escape eyes a quick as yours," O'Malley pointed out.

Jess looked happy, mostly. His eyes shifted to Rory. She only smiled and waved at him.

"Stop holding a grudge, Rory may be a girl, but she's the best one, not to mention only, we have so far," McFly said and tilted his head in her direction. Rory ignored him and took her seat next to O'Malley and Marcus.

Seeker Tryouts came last. McFly magnified his voice again and shouted down to the pitch.

"Will all of the candidates for Seeker please come out to the pitch," all eight of them stepped out from the locker room. McFly motioned the team to follow him and they all jumped on their brooms and descended to the field. McFly made his voice go back to normal and spoke to the eight.

"As you know, by the end of this evening, only one of you will be left. What we want you to do now is get on your brooms and fly around the pitch. We want to get a good look at how you move. They all did so. Four were eliminated after this exercise because they didn't handle themselves well in the air or they weren't Seeker material. They all were good sports about it and promised to support the team.

"Now, since there was a major 'downsize', we'll move onto the next exercise. I am releasing three Snitches onto the pitch. When all three are caught, those three will move onto the next round," Rory was surprised at McFly's tactics. Usually he was never this careful, he played favorites, but not this time. It seemed like a fair enough test of abilities.

The three left after the trial were all guys. The girl apologized to Rory politely. Rory told her that she was used to being the sole girl on the team. Then McFly narrowed it down to two in same fashion. The boy who had caught it first every time was looking around the pitch at the team who were all observing at different places on the field. He turned to Rory, smiled and waved at her comically. Rory laughed and waved back. She searched for his name.

Aidan O'Sullivan came to her mind; he was a fourth year, and a bit of a clown. Rory had watched the others and not him the past few times. She was too far away from him to really see what he looked like. But from a distance she could tell he was cute in a boyish sort of way. She watched him this time looking for the snitch. She was amazed. He was brilliant. Quick eyes and a smooth handling of the broom were obvious from the time he kick off from the ground and searched for the tiny golden ball. It was like he had been born on a broom; he was fast, even for an average guy. She never paid much attention to him at first. McFly was about to announce his final verdict to the team before he announced it to the two that were left.

"I want him," he pointed to the shorter, scrawnier of the two. He had messy dark hair and huge sideburns, Rory hid her disgust cleverly. He looked really shy and wasn't even watching the ground talk. Aidan on the other hand, was straining to hear. Rory turned to get a good look at him. His hair was a deep brown color, and the ends flipped up where his cheekbones started. Rory stared; he had deep emerald green eyes, a soft smile and was wearing a beanie on his head that was black. Rory turned to him the green lettering on the hat seemed like it was morphing from one phrase to another. She looked closer "Future Slytherin Seeker," it read and then flashed "Yeah I'll kick yo' ass" Rory laughed and went over to him.

"Hey Aidan lemme see that hat" she said and put out her hand.

"Nope, this thing don't come off unless it's life or death," he said and put a hand on his head.

"Please?" she asked and grinned girlishly.

"Nuh-uh" Aidan shook his head.

McFly came up behind Rory and nodded to Aidan. If you didn't know McFly very well you would be intimidated by his height, huge muscles, and just overall beauty. Plus he was a pretty menacing guy when he wanted to be. McFly pointed to Rory, then his own head, indicating Aidan's, and then snapped his fingers. Aidan took it off and gave it Rory in one fluid motion. She looked at it closely, the words were gone. She looked around and put it on her own head. Someone who sounded remarkably like Kylee read from the back.

"A real bitch sometimes; freaking obsessed with Marcus; and is very sorry she snapped at him," Rory turned around and say Kylee reading the beanie with a huge grin on her face.

"You creep me out sometimes," Rory grumbled and took it off.

"I try," she looked over at Aidan. He smiled and waved like he had for Rory she waved back with her famous side ways glance. "This kid is freaking me out," she looked at him again, he was still waving with the stupid grin plastered on his face, "he's cute though, not to mention an amazing flyer," she said and turned to look at him.

McFly spoke next, "Okay the team agrees; the new Slytherin Seeker is Bryan!" Rory stood open mouthed at him.

"WHOA! BLOODY hell no it's not! I didn't agree," there was a mutter of assent throughout the group they walked over to stand behind Rory.

"Did you see him fly?" Kylee asked him she was shocked and appalled just as much as Rory was.

"He's the next freaking Harry Potter!" Rory said and jabbed a finger in Aidan's direction. Aidan looked startled but proud of himself nonetheless. Bryan, the scrawny kid, was just wide-eyed and scared. Rory's remark got a few agreements from the rest of the team. McFly scowled. Aidan tossed his hair. Rory and Kylee's jaws hit the ground. _McFly is jealous!_ Both of them thought this in unison. He had a right to be, despite the fact that Aidan was three years younger, he was probably nicer, funnier, and much more attractive that McFly.

"All in favor of Aidan?" Rory asked and raised her hand. The entire team did the same, except for McFly.

"Well I'm captain, I can overrule all of you," he said and turned to Aidan and opened his mouth to speak before Kylee cut him off.

"I concur with Rory and plus, I have," she counted on her fingers, "more than one source that tell me that you and Chrysanthemum-Rose have broken up? Am I right 'Devian'?" this struck something in McFly that drained the blood from his face and made his pupils contract again, leaving his aqua eyes clearly visible.

"Y-yes we, uh, have," he sputtered, "Fine Aidan you're on the team, sorry Bryan," the other boy was long gone. He had taken off running minutes ago, no one had noticed. _Obviously not Seeker material._ Kylee thought with amusement.

"I guess this means we owe money?" asked one of the boys behind the two girls.

"You got it, but it can wait until I've made a formal announcement," Rory laughed at Kylee.

Rory yawned widely and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I'm going to shower and I'll meet you guys at dinner." she said and went off in the direction of the locker rooms.

"Uhhhhh I'll be right back," Marcus's face broke into this evil grin and he got on his broom and followed Rory discreetly.

O'Malley covered Kylee's mouth before she could say anything about it.

"Let him go; she's got to learn to use self-control. Let's save them dinner just in case," O'Malley seemed to already know, but Kylee didn't want to think about it.

Rory had never been quite so grateful for a shower in her entire life. She let the water run over her face until she cooled down. She switched off the water just when she heard a sound outside of the girl's locker room. She put on a towel and grabbed her wand from her pile of clothes. She crept to the door; feet rustled, someone coughed. It was a male someone.

"I know you're out there, Marcus," she said and relaxed a little, she put her wand down her to side.

"Dammit, you're way too good at that," he said and she heard him try and open the door.

"Yeah, thought about you before I got into the shower, I did. Knew you'd try it. Lemme get some clothes on"

"You don't have to,"

"Stop thinking with your hormones and start using your brain," she said with a laugh and went to her clothes and put them on.

Marcus laughed, "Okay fine," he paused, "what's the point if you're only going to be not wearing them in a few minutes," he beat around the bush. Rory laughed out loud.

"Clever, clever," she said and put her hair up into a clip and opened the door. Marcus stood there and smiled at her. He had too showered and had put on a hoodie with the Slytherin crest on the front with the words "Quidditch" printed under it; Rory knew his named was printed on the back. She had one just like it. His jeans were long on him and his flip-fops were a bit out of season for Scotland. She smiled and shook her head at him.

She wore a black zip-up jacket and red cotton pants that clashed horribly with her hair. They were comfortable, that was all that mattered. Rory shrugged and went to gather up her stuff. She stuffed it all in her bag that had "Slytherin Quidditch Chaser" printed on the top and "Rory Payne" printed under it. She slung it over her shoulder and went to walk out the door. Marcus grabbed her arm. She dropped the bag and turned to him.

"I'm sorry" she said and hugged him, "I shouldn't have gone off on you like that I shouldn't have..."he cut her off with a finger pressed to her lips. He kissed her, full- on frontal. Rory forgot everything she was going to say, all of the promises she had made to herself. It was just her and Marcus until he picked her up as if she weighed nothing and pinned her against a wall.

"Stop!" Rory said and pulled away from him. Her breathing was ragged, his was heavy, excited. He put her down; she stumbled a little and then went to get her stuff. She sank down on the bench and put her head in hands. "Is this all you want?" she asked hoarsely, indicating herself, "Were you only nice to me because you knew I would do this?" she was angry, her eyes were streaming with tears of anger at herself, "Am I just some," she hesitated with disgust, "piece of shit you all throw around?" she spat it at him.

Marcus stood there as if he wasn't sure how to react. "It was more than that, Rory, I really care about you, I just," he paused debating with himself, "you're right. Let's go get dinner,"

Rory watched his eyes dart back and forth. She was suspicious now, "Look Marcus, if there's something you're not telling me, I will find out sooner or later,"

"Hopefully much later," his tone was mournful. Rory's downfall had always been her pity; she continuously dug a deep hole for herself when she saw someone she loved upset. Not only that but it was not what they said, it was how they said it. She knew this, and was very aware of the fact that she was following Marcus back up to the Great Hall. She wasn't sure if this was truly falling for someone. She and Marcus seemed to butt heads a lot, and looking at Kylee and O'Malley, whose relationship was seemingly perfect, their own relationship seemed not so good. Rory grabbed Marcus's hand, it was like ice. She squeezed; it was so cold, almost like he didn't have a pulse. Rory shook the thought from her mind, she was again being ridiculous. It seemed to be a common theme for a night such as this.

A wolf howled in the distance and Rory felt Marcus tense up. Why he was so afraid of the werewolves in the forest, Rory would not find out for a very long time. She glanced up at the full moon appearing from between the clouds. She had Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow, but she supposed it might be cancelled, due to a monthly illness.


	9. Badgers and Serpents

The Quidditch game came upon the team faster than they had bargained for. Everyone felt queasy on the morning of the 26th. Rory wouldn't take a bite of breakfast. Kylee practically stuffed a piece of toast down her throat mumbling about how if she didn't eat she would feel worse. Rory scowled but chewed the toast anyway. Aidan had taken to sitting with Rory, Kylee and the guys at meals since no one else seemed to enjoy his company as much as the four of them did. He still wore that ridiculous beanie that said something different every time he wore it. Today it read, '_I'm so nervous I think I'm going to throw up'._ Rory didn't sit across from him like she usually did.

"Why are you all the way over there?" Aidan asked her, she was on Marcus's other side.

"I don't want to be in the way of your projectile vomit," she said simply. Aidan laughed.

"There won't be any, but it's always good to be forewarned,"

"Splendid," Rory said and decided that she needed a nap. She leaned on Marcus and attempted to fall asleep when she felt someone come up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "You need something?" she asked sleepily and turned around.

Rory got a face full of orange juice. When she had wiped it out of her eyes, she turned to see Kylee standing there with the empty glass, grinning like a mad person.

"I could have predicted_ you_ would do this," she mumbled, sarcasm laid on thick. Kylee grinned broader and pour another glass.

"This time you drink the _whole_ thing!" Kylee said and handed the glass to the now-sticky Rory. Rory fumed but did as she was asked. Well, told, really, but that's not important.

McFly appeared near them out of seemingly nowhere. He was nervous as well, Rory could see it, his face was a little green and he had cut himself shaving at least three times.

"Okay guys time for us to go out and change" he stumbled over some of the words, and nodded and walked away talking to himself.

"I think he's finally lost it," Aidan said, scratching his head watching McFly's quickly retreating back.

"I know for a fact that he didn't even _have_ it to lose," Rory commented dryly.

"That's not all he didn't have!" Marcus said. Rory and Kylee giggled furiously. Kylee hugged Rory.

"Don't kill yourself up there. I makes me nervous when you do all of that crazy stunt shit," she said.

"Don't be nervous, the boys'll tell you. If anyone in school was better at it than I was, I wouldn't do it," Rory replied and smiled reassuringly.

"Fine. Careful," Kylee said and turned back and sat down with the other sixth years. Rory sighed and ran to catch up with the boys.

"You nervous, Payne?" it was Jess Riley, sounding like the pompous idiot he was.

"No not really, I'm just sorry I get to throw that ball at the other Keeper and not at you," she said kicked her foot up behind her. She heard him screech in pain like a little girl and fall to the ground.

"Goddamn girl, you hold big grudges," Aidan said and put his elbow on her shoulder and quickly pulled it off when Marcus began to growl at him.

"No, I don't. I'm just," she thought for a moment as Jess finally regained the ability to walk on his own, "a respect whore," she concluded; Aidan laughed, "I crave it," Rory whispered comically and made an evil-sorceress face. She tapped her fingertips together in mock-plotting as they all exited the Great Hall.

They changed into their green and silver robes in complete silence. People barely breathed, let alone talked. Rory put her hair up and sprayed it with hairspray. You can't have flying hair when you're trying to tackle Ravenclaw Chasers. She grinned with this thought and tied a Green ribbon over her ponytail.

"Okay, folks," McFly has finally brought his courage back from wherever it had vacationed at breakfast. Rory noticed how his cheeks were hollowed out a little and his face was ashen. She supposed it was just lack of sleep, "Today it's open season on Ravenclaws!" the joy on McFly's face was palpable, you could feel it flowing off of him like a heat wave. Rory especially, she had to take a few deep breaths.

"We're gonna go out there, play hard, fight and we're gonna win it!" there was a general whoop of agreement from the whole team.

"So what the hell are we waiting for!" McFly raised his Firebolt V3 in the air and turned to run on the field. The team followed suit. When they stepped out, almost half of the stadium erupted.

Slytherin supporters waved bright green pennants and some of the boys had "SLYTHERINS!" painted on their chests. Rory smiled, she lived for this kind of glory. She felt the others get the same shot of adrenaline. She climbed on her broom and hovered a few feet off the ground and waited for the team to be announced.

Christian Moore was, if it was humanly possible, a bigger man-whore than McFly. He was very Irish with shaggy, straight red hair and deep brown eyes. He had the deep, clear voice that made any girl want to swoon. As a Slytherin 7th year, he was McFly's sworn enemy, but unfortunately he took to heart the phrase, "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." He was the announcer for the Slytherin Team.

Christian cleared his throat audibly and McFly scowled. Christian was better at drawing attention to himself, and this was the way to do it.

"Here comes the Slytherin Quidditch Team! Captain McFly, Co-Captain Payne, and Cassius, O'Malley, Crane, Riley and OOOOOOOOO'Sullivan," Aidan's name was last because he was Seeker, and also because it seemed as if it was fun to end on. When the players heard their names they took off into the air making a lap around the pitch, raising the hype even more. They settled in their starting positions as Ravenclaw team was being announced.

"Now entering; it's the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team! Captain Jones, Co-Captain Abernathy, and Wonderson, Stafford, Chang, Davies, and Newen!" The Ravenclaws did the same as the Slytherins and settled in their own positions, McFly and Jones shook hands.

Danara Jones was a tall and bulky 7th year. She had long black hair that was tied in tiny braids and tied up at the back of her head. She was like a wall when it came to tackling. Rory had gotten more than a few broken limbs from this girl after running into her in games. She was polite enough about it, though. Rory regained her place as center Chaser when McFly went to the right to his position.

Madame Hooch still looked not a day over 50. Sharp, eagle yellow eyes were as piercing as ever and she still was lean and fit. Rory did not even know how old she truly was. She looked at both girls. Rory nodded, followed by Bonnie Abernathy. Bonnie was in her year, and was very intelligent and very good at Quidditch. She had short orange-colored hair and navy blue colored eyes. Bonnie was a real bitch sometimes. It gave Rory all the more reason to beat her. Hooch tossed the ball into the air and then sped away on her broom.

Time stood still for Rory as she lifted her broom up and soared towards the ball. It fell into her hands and she took off in the direction of the Ravenclaw goalposts. She half-listened to Christian's commentary.

"There goes Payne with the Quaffle, my, she's a pretty one, err...I mean, Payne has always got good timing!" Christian laughed at himself richly, "Oh! Davies hits a Bludger her way. Payne rolls over in the air and Crane comes out of nowhere and knocks the Bludger back to Davies." The Slytherin crowd went wild, "Holy Saint Blarney! Davies is hit, that one's gotta hurt!" O'Malley and Crane celebrated by hitting their bats together as they passed each other.

Rory cheered silently to herself, _one less to worry about!_ She thought with glee as she reached the goal posts. Jones stood ready. Rory grinned and decided to fake her out. Rory moved like a cat to a crouching position on her broom, with the Quaffle under her arm she launched herself into the air and tossed the ball up above her, as it was falling, she one-handed it into the right goal post. The Slytherins went wild and she felt Kylee relax. Rory did a victory lap as the ball was put into play again.

She looked up to see the Ravenclaw Chaser, Newen trailing Aidan by about 100 ft. She stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled. Aidan looked down at her. "LOSE THAT CREEP!" she shouted and sped off the help McFly with the Ravenclaw Chasers. Aidan nodded and looked back at Newen. Aidan grinned; he made a girlish screech that made the whole crowd look at him. He suddenly accelerated to the goalposts on the Slytherin side and then went into a 90 degree dive, pulling out only inches from the ground. The crowd gasped as Newen hit the sand and rolled. The kid groped for his broom and was in the air again in forty-five seconds, but Aidan has faked him out, and you know what they say about 'the boy who cried "wolf"'.

Ravenclaw managed to get five past Jess. Most all were thrown by Bonnie; she and Rory were similar, most center Chasers are flashy with tricks and stunts. Rory felt her teeth clench up. She listened to Christian to check the score.

"Ravenclaw 50-Slytherin 120; Excellent pass from McFly...oh damn intercepted by Stafford. Stafford is assaulted by the Bludgers, he drops the Quaffle," Rory dove for the fallen sphere and fliped upside down to head in the other direction. She popped her neck and looked to her right at McFly, he gave her a thumb up, and to her left at Cassius, who saluted. They had been working on a team-score move for some time now. With Theo on the team they had finally perfected it. Rory nodded and they all split off. McFly swerved to the right and Cassius to the left. Rory turned upside down again and they all raised a good ten feet into the air; it took that long for the Ravenclaws to realize what was going on.

Rory passed to McFly who threw it to the back of a Ravenclaw, it bounced off and Theo caught it, rolling in the air. He passed like lightning to Rory, who sped on towards the goal posts. She suddenly threw the Quaffle into the air above her and snatched the broom right out from under her. She hit the Quaffle like a baseball into the center goal post and it hit the tower so fast it bounced back into McFly's hands. He caught it, threw the ball up and punched it into the Right goal post at an angle where it bounced off the center post and flew right to Rory she passed to Cassius who soared up twenty feet and let the ball fall with him he then twisted in the air and kicked it like a Soccer ball into the left goalpost.

Christian was silent, but the crowd was going wild. There was never a record of a move like this in Hogwarts history. All of the jubilation ended when Danara called a review. The teams watched as Danara and Hooch argued. Hooch signaled to Christian.

"The score stands Ravenclaw-50/Slytherin-150" there was once again an eruption like a volcano from the Slytherin Supporters. Rory high-fived each of her team mates. She wore this ridiculous grin until something happened that was completely unexpected.

"O'Sullivan has seen the snitch. Go, Irishman, go!" Rory whipped around to find Aidan, flat on his broom speeding towards the Ravenclaw side. Newen obviously didn't believe him until Aidan leapt off of his broom, did a front flip and land on the handle again like a gymnast. He held the snitch in his hand. Slytherin had won 300-50. Rory and team floated to the ground, sweaty, tired,and hungry. Rory went over and kissed Aidan on the cheek.

"Thanks, we owe you one." she smiled.

"No, no you don't. This little gold thing is thanks enough." he held up his left hand. The snitch had wound itself in his fingers, like it didn't want to come loose. Rory vaguely felt a thump on her right side. She was tackled to the ground and Kylee's eyes were blinking inches above her own when she finally decided to fact the music.

"Ow," Rory said.

"THAT HAD TO BE THE BEST QUIDDITCH GAME I HAVE EVER WATCHED!" Kylee's voice was hoarse from screaming, but it was still loud. Rory covered her ears.

"Thank you?" Rory managed to get out. Kylee shook her friend's shoulders vigorously and O'Malley and Marcus pulled Kylee of Rory. Rory dusted herself off. Kylee was jumping up and down all over the pitch after everyone but the Slytherin 6th years and the team had left.

"Sleepy" Rory said.

"Ditto" Marcus replied.

"Cubed" Theo said, his view blocked by Lilibeth who was still ecstatic.

"I Fourth it" O'Malley said and draped himself over Kylee's shoulders. "Carry me?" he asked Kylee stepped to her left and he got this hilarious look on his face and slowly fell to the ground. Everyone was laughing by the time O'Malley got up and dusted himself off.

"Anyone for a party?" Rory asked and began to walk in the direction of the castle.

"Christian said he'd take care of it," Aidan said and got in step with Rory.

"Good," Kylee and O'Malley caught up. Marcus pushed himself next to Rory by moving Aidan over.

"Well, what's next on the agenda?" Rory asked as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with the hem of her robe.

"DUH! It's the 20th! Halloween's in 11 days!" Kylee said and prodded Rory in the side.

"SHUTTUP! I totally forgot about the Masquerade!" She said frantically.

"Don't worry. Chill! Wait until you see what I have for you!" Kylee said.

"Well, that gives me no consolation" Rory said sarcastically.

Kylee scowled, "Oh bite me!"

Rory felt Marcus suddenly convulse next to her.

"You okay, babe?" she asked and let him go.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm okay, let's keep going," he said. Rory looked up at him. All color seemed drained from his face and he seemed sickly looking. He smiled at her. Rory blinked when she saw his canines were longer that his other teeth. She blinked again and everything was normal. She was seeing things; it was the thrill of winning. She sighed audibly as the group continued up the hill to the castle.


	10. The Costume Trunk

_CRACK!_ The match between Rory's thumb and index finger ignited sharply. She watched as the fire consumed the wood for a moment and then shook it out. A growing pile of used matches was beginning to fill her window sill. Kylee watched Rory out of the corner of her eye. _CRACK!_ Another watch was struck, extinguished, and then thrown to the pile. Kylee continued to rummage through a truck that Rory swore was not there a few days ago. _CRACK!_ Kylee spun around and gave Rory the signature 'blue-eyed-stare-of-doom'.

"You're going to burn either a, yourself or b, this room if you keep at that. What ARE you doing with them in the first place!" she snatched up her wand from beside the truck. _"Accio Matches"_ the huge matchbox flew out of Rory's hands and into Kylee's. She shoved it under her bed and then continued to go through the truck.

Rory sighed and turned around to lie in her bed. She stared at the canopy as Kylee sifted through whatever was in the trunk. Kylee gave an audible sigh and Rory heard her climb into her own bed. She shut the trunk with a foot and then rested her feet on the lid.

"You okay?" Kyle asked, concerned. Rory's mind was closed again, and Kylee couldn't reach her. Either it was because she was thinking really hard or she just didn't want every telepathic in the room to know what she was thinking. Rory craned her neck to look at her friend.

"Yeah, just thinking," Rory began. She turned on her side, "What would life be like if we had never met?" Rory asked. Kylee pulled her loose and slightly damp hair into a pony tail and tugged her legs back onto her bed. She sighed again.

"Boring. Different. I enjoy your company, Rory. Not to mention I **need** it sometimes," she laughed shortly, almost awkwardly," Rory nodded and sat up. She swung her legs over the side and went to clean up the pile of matches at the window.

Kylee lay down and thought seriously about what her friend had asked. Rory went through a change her first year away from home. Kylee may not say it out loud, but a transformation consumed her when she met Rory. Rory was naturally funny, crazy, and independent (mostly); there were only certain people that Rory would let control her; Kylee being the first on the list. Rory had her flaws too like her obsessive worrying, overpowering pity, and her slight insecurity with herself and her emotions. Kylee was much different; she was a little more introverted, not wanting to stand out much; she blended in, and it suited her. She people walk all over her, afraid to say 'no'. Rory had really rubbed off; Kylee had more confidence and was more assertive. Rory learned control. Kylee had a short fuse, but kept it suppressed with a great amount of energy. Rory always had a bad habit of channeling a strong emotion in the wrong way; directing it towards people she loved and ended up hurting them. If not for Rory, Kylee would still be in shadows; without Kylee, Rory might even be dead. Kylee shuddered. Rory dying was not a good thing to think about while the thoughts of supposed-werewolves swam in her already over-crowed mind.

"The ball is tonight and Marcus and I still don't have costumes!" Rory grumbled and plopped back on her bed, making the springs screech and whine.

Kylee turned and grinned mischievously, "O'Malley and I are going as Romeo and Juliet!" She turned to the dress that hung from top of her canopy. It was a medieval gown made of blue and purple satin. Folds of fabric and intricate swirls adorning the waist and the sleeves gave it a fantastical feel. The lace-up corset bodice and the elegant gathered satin at the top looked as if the dress had been stolen right of the wardrobe of Juliet, herself. The purple sleeves were cotton, but they were tight and came to a point at her middle finger, there was loop that one would slip around that finger to keep the points in place. The cape was attached by two spiral-shaped clips on either shoulder and could be taken off later, if desired. The Ball would be outside this year and Scottish Octobers were not warm, so Kylee thought it was appropriate to keep the cape on. There was a spiral headband that matched the purple of the dress. Kylee had spent an hour earlier in the day fixing her hair at least fifty different ways to see which way made the head band look the best. Since Kylee had no bangs she would put the headband around her head and she would pull a layer out over it and then curl it. Rory approved this style but then made Kylee take another shower because flakes of hairspray could bee seen at her roots and Rory would not have that.

"I KNOW! This is only the 6th time you've told me in the past 24 hours." Rory rolled her eyes sarcastically. She had rarely seen Kylee so excited over a ball. Though, she seemed to fawn over the dress more than the actual ball. "You think you could, uh, use that amazing trunk of yours to remedy my situation? Hmmmmm?" Rory gestured to the trunk near Kylee's bed.

The trunk itself was a worn, light brown leather, the wood showing in many places from where the leather had fallen off. 'KYLEE C.' was printed in faded gold letters on the lid. Kylee nodded at Rory's question and ran her hand over the printing fondly. She pictured the trunk's old position in room back home; she shook those thoughts from her mind. She threw open the lid and the first thing she pulled out was a pair of handcuffs.

"WOAH! Too much leather! EW! NO WAY am I letting you or Marcus go to the ball in this," she tossed the handcuffs back into the trunk with disgust, shut the lid with a slam, and sat on it. She took several long, deep breaths and concentrated. She then leapt up and threw open the lid. She smirked at the contents of the trunk and turned halfway to Rory.

"So how to you feel about the whole 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon' Theme?" She asked dramatically and whipped the first outfit out of the trunk.

Rory's first thoughts were, _GOOD GOD! It's so blue!_ She wasn't wrong, and there was not a trace of black in it; this would be Rory's first masquerade costume not to have some black in it. Kylee didn't tell Rory, but it was most definitely purposeful. After getting over the shock of the cerulean and navy blue invasion, she noticed that everything was outlined with gold trim. She touched it; _Silk._ Kylee held it out for her, Rory hesitated for a moment and then snatched it away to try it on.

She looped the last button on the collar and then spun around to see what it felt like. The sleeves were long, shoulder to wrist. There were lengths of fabric that trailed out from the elbows and the wrists that fell past her ankles and dragged on the floor when her arms were relaxed. Gold bands were over the sleeves at her wrists and just below her shoulders, bunching the fabric a little, but they made a nice touch. Rory found it surprisingly easy to move it, almost like a second skin, though she wasn't the skinniest girl in the world, it fit her like it had been made for someone of her build. The top was unique; it started like a kimono-tight and intricately embroidered with different vines and swirls. It rounded off just above her sternum and then a tight stretch of silk covered her chest. The torso part of the costume was much more exotic. A grid of gold thread squares separated with the same cerulean blue silk, covered from her breastbone to her waist. Four thick silk cords tied in the back secured the rectangle to her torso.

The pants were probably the best part of the outfit. The came cerulean/navy they were long and flared, barely covering the matching ballet flats that went on her feet. The belt looked solid gold; Rory had learned enough at school about precious metals and this belt was painted with real gold, but whatever it was made of was very light and flexible. It hung at her waist and served more of a decorative purpose. On her right pant leg, stretching the entire length, from waist to ankle, was a Chinese dragon. Embroidered with gold and cream colored threads the design looked so real, it seemed as if it would start to move and slither off it's camouflage of the pants. Rory touched it and admired how intricately it was done.

"Looks like it came straight out of a warrior's closet, does it not?" Kylee said looking over Rory as she turned. She had to admit, it was pretty swell. She looked in the box; an outfit for Marcus was laid there, wrapped in brown paper as if meant for Rory not to see. Kylee took it out and set it on her bed. She then pulled out what looked to be a huge samurai sword. She grinned and unsheathed it.

At least three feet long, the sword would have sliced anything and everything into two pieces. Kylee examined the blade expertly. Rory watched uneasily; Kylee was scary enough with a wand, let alone another sword. Rory's eyes darted to the hilt of the sword that peeked out from behind the curtains on Kylee's bed. The one she had taken from Aaron had not moved from its place since she had sheathed it properly and stuck it there.

Kylee let her thumb touch the blade, she drew back, blood showing. She nodded with approval and laid the sword across the trunk. She wiped the blood on a towel and sighed at the long red stain that would never come off. Rory looked at her fingernails self-consciously. _Damn color_. She thought with half-anger; but was hard to be angry and wear the costume at the same time.

"There is no doubt in my mind that the sword is real," Kylee informed Rory with confidence. Kylee looked through the trunk again and pulled out the last few things in it. A few throwing daggers and what looked like claw-gauntlets distracted Rory. She handled the claws carefully. _Steel;_ it was almost like her brain was spitting out facts from past classes every few minutes. She slipped on one of the gauntlets. The yelped with surprised when fused to her knuckles. It didn't hurt, but Rory no longer felt the weight, it was like they were a part of her. She put on the other one and was prepared for the heat that formed when they fused to her hand. She stepped back from Kylee and made a few sharp movements with her fists clenched.

"Kind of like one of the X-men," Kylee muttered to no one.

"Who?" Rory asked, puzzled.

Kylee grinned and shook her head, "Nevermind, they're wonderful, I say you take them," she said and touched Rory's knuckles. The gauntlets fell off. Rory screeched again and took a few deep breaths.

"How did you know how to do that?" Rory asked, popping her knuckles loudly. Kylee shrugged.

"I guessed. Anyway, now to get ready! What on earth are we going to do about your hair?" Kylee asked circling Rory like prey. Rory's eyes followed her.

"Must you stalk me like that?" Rory said nervously and messed with her collar.

"Well, you did when you were approving _my_ hair," Kylee said calmly. She stopped behind Rory and scratched her head.

"Good point," Rory said ran a nervous hand through her hair. It was really greasy. She grimaced. "I think my best bet is to get it clean," she said with a laugh. Kylee grinned and nodded then turned back to the truck and shut it. She turned it on its side and shoved it under bed where it seemingly blended in with wood and the green bed clothes.

"We can figure it out later. I'm going to change," Kylee took her Juliet costume off of her four-poster. She laid it out on her bed and sighed, envying Rory's for minute. _It suits her personality, I won't be jealous. Besides jealousy has always been her strong point_. Kylee laughed in spite of herself. Rory had gone and a few minutes later Kylee heard the pipes lurch. She was sure that with so many students taking showers, the pipes would moan for days. Being in the dungeons didn't help one bit. Marcus still needed to know what he was wearing. Kylee got up and went to find him.

A note from the author...for those of you who have played JADE EMPIRE you will notice that Rory's outfit sounds greatly similar to Scholar Ling's...I take no credit for the design for this garmet.


End file.
